


Tangled In Your Trust

by arpolo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Disney, Don't read this if you haven't seen Tangled, Draco is Flynn, First Kiss, Fluff, Harry is rapunzel, Hermione is a cat, Humor, I give a lot of credit in the first chapter don't worry, Inspired by Tangled (2010), King James Potter, M/M, MAGIC HAIR, Magic, Queen Lily Evans, Ron is a horse, Ron is just himself but as a horse, Singing, Swordfighting, Tangled AU, inspired by another fic, it won't make since
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpolo/pseuds/arpolo
Summary: "Who are you?" He says, hefting up a frying pan that Salazar didn't even notice until now, "And how did you find me?"A strangled sound comes out of Salazar's mouth. Inside, he cringes at how unsophisticated he must look."Who are you? And how did you find me?" The man repeats, moving closer.Salazar clears his throat, "I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but may I just say... Enchanté."The man looks startled as Salazar smirks, trying to appear confident, "What?""How do you do? My name is Salazar Slytherin, and who may you be?""I-" Harry huffs and brings the frying pan closer to Salazar's face, "Who else knows my location, Salazar Slytherin?"He sighs, his flirtations clearly not working "Alright, blondie-""It’s Harry." He said a bit rushed, face flushing, mostly in annoyance."Gesundheit." Salazar smirks, "Look, I was in a situation. Running through the forest, I came across your tower, and- oh! Oh no! Where is my satchel?!"Now it's Harry's turn to smirk, "I've hidden it. Somewhere you'll never find it."Salazar arches a brow and looks around, "It's in that pot, isn't it?"Admittedly, he wasn't prepared for the frying pan this time either.
Relationships: (background) James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, (background) Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tangled Up with You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522803) by [beaustiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaustiel/pseuds/beaustiel). 



> Okay so I'm going to put the same thing at the front of every chapter because I don't want to steal anyone's hard work!!!
> 
> This was largely created using ao3 user Beaustiel’s Voltron/Klance fic titled "Tangled Up With You" based on Disney's Tangled (2010). I literally just took their fic and changed things to make it Drarry. BUT they mostly took the dialog and then wrote out the action exactly from the movie so I'm not taking their creative property, we're both taking Disney's. You should absolutely go read their fic, it's amazing, especially if you ship Klance. I just wanted a Drarry version.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn the story of the lost prince and Harry has a man in his closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was largely created using ao3 user Beaustiel’s Voltron/Klance fic titled "Tangled Up With You" based on Disney's Tangled (2010). I literally just took their fic and changed things to make it Drarry, but I did put a lot of work into rewriting the entire thing. BUT they mostly took the dialog and then wrote out the action exactly from the movie so I'm not taking their creative property, we're both taking Disney's. You should absolutely go read their fic, it's amazing, especially if you ship Klance. I just wanted a Drarry version.

Draco leans forward, peering down at the excited faces looking up at him. "So you want to hear a story?"

"Yes!" The children chorus, nearly squealing with glee. 

Draco smiles, glad he can still enthrall his audience, "Okay. I'll tell you a story. A very special story. This is the story of how I died."

The children's faces grow serious and they whisper among themselves, confused. 

"Don't worry." Draco promises, "This is actually a very fun story, and the truth is, it's not even mine. This is the story of a boy, named Harry. And it starts, with the sun."

The smiles are back, and the children settle down. Draco thinks he can hear a familiar sigh behind him, but it sounds fond, so he smiles softly and continues, "Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens, and from this small drop of sun, grew a magic golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured. It was found by an old man. You might want to remember him, he's kind of important."

There are some soft giggles about that, but Draco gives them his serious face and presses on, "Well, centuries passed and a hop, skip and a boat ride away grew a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved king and queen. And the queen? She was about to have a baby. But she got sick, really sick. She was running out of time, and that's when people usually start to look for a miracle. Or in this case, a magic golden flower."

The children are leaning in close now, worried about what's going to happen to the queen, Draco is quiet for a moment then says, loudly, "Ah!" The children squeal and he smiles, "Remember how I told you that old man would be important? You see, instead of sharing the sun’s gift, this man, Father Severus, hoarded the flower's power and used it to keep himself young for hundreds of years! And all he had to do, was sing a special song;

'Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine.'

Alright. You get the gist. He sings to it, he turns young. Creepy."

The children laugh again, at ease now that Draco has both scared and teased them, "But one night, Father Severus failed to conceal the flower, and the search parties found it. It's magic healed the queen, and a healthy baby boy, a prince, was born, with beautiful golden hair. I'll give you a hint, that's Harry. To celebrate his birth, the king and queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. For that one moment, everything was perfect. And then that moment ended."

Draco’s expression grew serious and his voice low, "One night, Severus broke into the castle! He tried to cut off a lock of the Prince’s golden hair, cutting his forehead slightly as well, but when cut, his hair turned black and would not glow. Startled into acting fast by the child’s cries, Severus stole the child, and just like that, he was gone!"

The children gasp, some of them are holding hands, Draco pushes his fingers through his hair and sits down, "The kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the prince, for deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Severus raised the prince as his own, the only proof of his previous life a small scar he had from where Severus tried to cut off a lock of his hair. Severus had found his new magic flower, but this time he was determined to keep it hidden.``

Draco can hear shuffling behind him, and he knows that his most important audience member is there, so he takes a deep breath, and focuses on telling the story right, how it truly happened, "But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year, on his birthday, the king and queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky. In hope that one day, their lost prince would return..."

* * *

Hermione leaps out onto the window sill, and dives behind the pot of multicolored flowers, careful to crouch on the very edge of the window in a ball, so that her tail is not visible. It is times like these that her agility and balance came in very handy. Her tiny chest heaves as she tries to quiet her breaths.

"Ha!" Harry throws open the shutters and looks around with narrowed eyes, before sighing, "Well... I guess Hermione isn't hiding out here.”

Hermione puffs in a soft laugh as she watches him walk away, the fool. Suddenly, something wraps around Hermione's front paw and pulls her quickly from the flowers.

"Gotcha!" Harry smirks. 

"Harry!" Hermione hisses.

Harry just laughs at the bushy brown cat, "That's 22 for me. How about 23 out of 45?"

Hermione knows that Harry has a competitive streak a mile long, but she was tired of games, she huffed impatiently jumping out of his arms and back onto the window sill.

"Okay. Well, what do you want to do?"

Hermione stretches and turns to the window gleefully, "Lets go outside."

"Yeah. I don't think so." Harry sits on the window ledge and swings his legs over. Hermione steps onto his knee, the best glare a cat can manage on her face, "I like it in here, and so do you."

Hermione scratches Harry's thigh, her glare firmly in place.

"Ow!" Harry shouts, rubbing his thigh, "Come on, Hermione. It's not so bad." Harry gathers Hermione in his arms and swings back over into the tower. He gently nudges Hermione onto the table before jumping up and grabbing onto the lowest rafter. Harry swings himself from rafter to rafter until he's close enough to the lever for the top most windows of the tower. Harry gathers up a loop of his, ridiculously, long golden hair and swings with a practiced precision, catching the lever and yanking so the windows open and sunlight pours into the room. 

Carefully, Harry swings himself back down to the floor, and grabs a broom, he glances at the clock and sighs before he starts to sweep and sing, "Seven AM, the usual morning lineup, start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean. Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up. Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15."

Hermione stares at him from her perch on the table and she can't help but smile as he makes his way over to his book shelf, "And so I'll read a book," Harry grabs the book on cooking, then eyes a few others with stories of fantasy and astronomy before grabbing them as well, "Or maybe two or three. I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery. I'll play guitar and knit, and cook and basically... Just wonder when will my life begin?" 

A little melancholy has slipped into his tone, so Harry forces a smile back onto his face, "Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking. Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess." 

Hermione purrs when he mentions chess, one of the very few games she actually enjoys. 

"Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making. Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb. Sew a dress." Hermione hisses indignantly, outraged that Harry could even suggest such a thing. Though he tries not to, he can't help but laugh.

"And I'll reread the books, if I have time to spare. I'll paint the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere. And then I'll brush and brush, and brush and brush my hair. Stuck in the same place I've always been..." Harry frowns a little, "And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin' and wonderin' and wonderin' when will my life begin?" 

Harry drifts to the window and leans against the sill, looking up at the sky, "And tomorrow night, the lights will appear... Just like they do on my birthday each year. What is it like out there where they glow?"

Harry turns from the window and looks up at his painting, a stunning representation of the lights, a sight he can't ever forget, etched firmly in his memory. Harry climbs up onto the ledge to get closer to the image, and gently presses his fingertips against the painting version of himself, so close to his only dream, before whispering softly, "Now that I'm older, Father might just let me go."

* * *

The trio slides down the roof, and jumps at the last moment to land on top of the roof of the turret on the castle beside the building they came from. A tall, well fit man leads the two larger and shorter looking men behind him. The leader appears younger than the other two, barely twenty years old, with flawless porcelain skin and mysterious grey-blue. The other men are large, rough, and dangerous looking. Unlike the first they have anger in their strange yellow eyes, they aren't afraid to do whatever necessary to get what they want. 

The first man leads them around the turret roof, carefully, his back pressing against the shingles, arms out to keep his balance steady. He jumps from the turret to another part of the roof, and from there he jumps again, looking cat-like and elegant in his movements. The others are not as graceful, but can follow the path he lays out for them without too many issues.

In a few short minutes they make their way across the roof, to the section that they have been searching for. Despite their success, the first man moves to the edge of the roof, holds the arching stone of the castle and peers out, the entire kingdom spread out before him, "Wow. I could get used to a view like this."

"Salazar." One of the other members of the trio snaps, "Come on."

"Hold on, Goyle." Salazar holds up a hand, his short, silver-white hair tussling in the breeze, "Yup. I'm used to it. Guys, I want a castle."

"We do this job," Crabbe growls, grabbing onto Salazar's shirt collar and hauling him over to the open sky light, "You can buy your own castle."

After strapping in, Salazar is lowered into the skylight by Goyle and Crabbe. He's not sure how much he trusts the two of them to hold him, but he knows they want the treasure pretty badly, so he's willing to take his chances here. 

Grabbing the crown is easy. None of the guards are positioned in a way to see him coming from the sky light. Why would they be? No one should be able to get up onto the roof. Salazar is not just the average thief, though, he’s logical and unique in his style. He has to be, or else he would never have survived this long. 

One of the guards sneezes.

"Bless you.” Salazar says politely, “Hay fever?”

The guy glances over his shoulder and sees him, hanging there, he smiles, totally unaware of what he's seeing, "Yeah."

The guard gasps and turns back around and by the time he realizes what has happened, Goyle and Crabbe are pulling him through the sky light.

"What? Wait! Hey! Wait!"

The trio makes it out of the city surprisingly quickly, they're across the bridge and they haven't even got a tail yet. Salazar laughs loudly, the feeling of victory pooling inside him, "Can't you guys picture me in a castle of my own? Because I certainly can! Oh, all the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning. Gentlemen, this is a very big day!" 

* * *

"This is it." Harry takes a deep breath and gently scratches under Hermione’s chin, "I'm finally going to ask him."

"Harry!" A voice calls out distantly.

Harry smiles, "He's here! Don't let him see you."

"Obviously." Hermione responds, as she still darts toward the bed, hiding underneath it. 

"Harry!" Severus calls out again, "I'm not getting any younger down here."

"Coming, father!" Harry runs to the window and throws his hair over the specially designed hook before tossing it down toward the forest floor. Harry winces a bit as he feels weight get added on to it, but the hook helps take some of his burden. With a grunt, Harry pulls his hair, like one would a rope, until his father reaches the window of the tower and can step inside. Harry is out of breath when he greets him, "Hi. Welcome home, father."

"Ugh! How you manage to do that every single day without fail! It looks absolutely exhausting." Severus pats his head gently.

"Oh." Harry smiles, still winded, "It's nothing."

"Then I don't know why it takes so long." Severus mutters snidely and walks past Harry, further into the tower. At seeing Harry’s defeated face he laughs, coldly "Oh, I'm just teasing."

Harry forces out a laugh, "Right. So, father, as you know, tomorrow is a very big day-"

"Harry," Severus interrupts, "Look in the mirror. You know what I see?"

Harry shakes his head, glancing from his own reflection to his father's taller one.

"I see a strong, confident, handsome young man." Harry smiles a little, about to respond when, "Oh look, you're here too." Severus laughs, and it sounds a little cruel, even to Harry, "I'm just teasing! Stop taking everything so seriously."

"Uh. Okay. So father, as I was saying tomorrow is-"

Severus frowns, examining his face closely in the mirror, "Harry, your father is feeling a little run down. Would you sing for me? Then we'll talk."

"Oh!" Harry perks up at the suggestion, "Of course, father." He quickly runs off and grabs his father's favorite chair before hauling it toward the fireplace. Harry sets it down, and runs off to grab the small stool he usually sits on. He gently pushes his father into the chair before dashing off again and grabbing the hair brush that he keeps nearby for such occasions. Harry then sits on the stool, drops an armful of hair on his father's lap, and hands him the brush.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine." Harry is singing so fast the words are nearly mixing together. 

"Wait!" His father sounds both angry and surprised.

Harry doesn't slow down, "Heal what has been hurt, change the Fates' design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine."

Severus sputters once Harry has finished, "Harry-"

"So father, earlier I was saying tomorrow is a pretty big day and you didn't really respond so I'm just going to tell you. It's my birthday!" Harry smiles widely at his father. 

"No. No. Can't be. I distinctly remember, your birthday was last year."

"That's the funny thing about birthdays." Harry laughs, because his father must be joking, "They're kind of an annual thing! Look... Father, I'm turning 18 and I wanted to ask, what I really want for this birthday... Actually what I've wanted for quite a few birthdays now..."

Severus groans, "Harry, please, stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling. Blah blah blah blah. It's very annoying." Harry frowns.

Severus gets up and walks away from Harry, toward the other side of the tower. Harry deflates, glancing down at the floor before a quiet hiss catches his attention. He looks down to see Hermione, staring pointedly at him, urging him to press on. Harry tightens his hands into fists, "I want to see the floating lights!"

Severus laughs, though it sounds tight and choked, "What?"

"I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights." Harry stands up and moves the curtains hiding his latest art piece, revealing the work to his father. 

"Oh. You mean the stars."

"That's the thing!" The excitement is back in Harry's voice, and he points to another of his art works, higher up the wall, "I've charted stars, and they are always constant. But these? They appear every year on my birthday, father. Only on my birthday. And I can't help but feel like... They're meant for me."

"That's a little self centered don't you think?" Severus's tone is teasing but there is a seriousness in his eyes.

Harry squares his jaw and continues, "I need to see them, father. Not just from my window, in person. I have to know what they are."

"You want to go outside?" Severus shuts the window, sealing off the sunlight, "Harry, look at you, as fragile as a flower."

Harry frowns, prepared to argue, when Severus continues, "Still a little sapling, just a sprout. You know why we stay up in this tower."

Harry sighs, his father's words flashing through his mind, "I know but..."

Severus runs a hand through Harry's hair, and when he speaks, it seems more to the golden locks than to Harry himself, "That's right, to keep you safe and sound. I guess I always knew this day was coming... I knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest. Soon, but not yet!"

"But-" Harry attempts to speak.

"Shh!" It's sharp and harsh, "Trust me, pet. Father knows best."

The last of the sunlight leaves the tower as Severus closes the top most windows with a careful hit on the wall. Harry quickly lights a match in the darkness. 

"Father knows best, listen to your father, it's a scary world out there."

Harry barely stops himself from shrieking as his father appears from the darkness beside him.

"Father knows best, one way or another, something will go wrong, I swear. Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals and snakes. The plague!"

The fear his father has put into him lights up his receptors, "No!"

"Yes!" Severus replies, his grin sharp.

Harry shakes his head, forcing himself to focus on what he really wants here, "But-"

Severus laughs, and smacks Harry with the mop for his demonstration, "Also large bugs!"

Harry groans as he hits the floor, rubbing the back of his head.

"Men with pointy teeth, and stop, no more, you'll just upset me!"

Despite himself, the fear is curling into his stomach, and he's losing his ability to think rationally. Harry wraps his arms around himself, curled up tightly, even his hair is wrapped around him protectively. 

Severus reaches down and grabs Harry's hand, pulling him up into a standing position, "Father's right here, father will defend you." Harry can't help but wrap his arms around Severus tightly. Severus pats his head gently then he's gone, out of Harry's grasp too easily, "Child, here's what I suggest; skip the drama, stay with your father, father knows best."

Harry swallows and moves over to the mirror his father is standing beside, "Father knows best, take it from your papa, on your own, you won't survive."

Harry wants to argue, but before he can, Severus is pointing things out about him, "Sloppy, under-dressed, immature, clumsy! Please, they'll eat you up alive. Gullible, naive, positively grubby. Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague."

"Plus, I believe, gettin' kinda chubby." Harry sucks in a breath, more hurt by what his father has pointed out than he wants to let on. He doesn't think he even knows what to say, so he keeps his mouth shut as Severus holds his arms out for Harry, and he can't help himself but go to his father and hug him tightly. His father pats his hair gently and continues, "I'm just saying 'cause I love you. Father understands, fathers here to help you! All I have is one request; Harry?"

"Yes?" His voice is smaller than he imagined it would be, than it ever could be.

Severus's expression and tone are serious, even deadly, "Don't ever ask to leave this tower again."

Harry looks down to keep the tears from falling, "Yes, father."

Severus smiles, "I love you very much."

"I love you more." Despite it all, the words are true.

Severus lets go of Harry and smiles again, but this smile is dangerous, "I love you most. Don't forget it, you'll regret it, father knows best."

Severus heads over to the window and Harry looks down at the ground, pain tightening its grip on his heart. Harry knows his father is leaving again, so he slowly loops his hair around the hook to let him down. 

"Harry! I'll see you in a bit, behave!"

"I'll be here." Harry's response is a whisper, and he leans down against the window sill, staring out at the forest. Harry wonders why his face is wet if the sky is clear. 

* * *

Stuck onto a tree is a poster. It reads, 'WANTED: Dead or Alive. Salazar Slytherin (Thief)'. The poster is stamped with the royal seal and has a drawing of Salazar, though admittedly, the drawing doesn't look exactly like the man that they are searching for. Below that poster is another, similarly inscribed, for Goyle and Crabbe. Their pictures are much more realistic, and actually are well done. 

The trio runs past this particular tree. Salazar can't help but stop and pull the poster of himself down, "Oh no, no, no, no, no! This is bad! This is very bad! This is really, really bad!" Salazar turns the picture toward the other two men, "They just can't get my nose right! Look at that thing!"

"Who cares?" Goyle groans. 

"Well it's easy for you to say! You guys look amazing!" He says wistfully while he gestures to their wanted poster.

At that same moment, on the ridge above them, the cavalry appears. The trio takes off running into the woods. They run until they find themselves stuck at the bottom of a small ravine. "Okay, okay! Give me a boost and I'll pull you up."

Goyle and Crabbe look at one another, and Crabbe speaks, "Give us the satchel first."

"Huh?!" Salazar gasps, "I just! You don't trust me? After all we've been through?" Goyle and Crabbe have stony, serious expressions, and Salazar stared back at them blankly. 

"Ouch."

Salazar hands over the bag and then they quickly make a human ladder to boost him up over the ravine wall. Salazar climbs up no problem, and he glances back down once he reaches the top. It's Crabbe who speaks, "Now help us up, pretty boy."

"Sorry," Salazar smirks, waving the satchel at them, "My hands are full." 

"What?" Crabbe gasps, checking his belt, and realizing that it is indeed in Salazar's hands. "Salazar!"

Salazar laughs brightly and runs away as fast as he can, unfortunately, he runs into the path of the castle cavalry. He can hear the man in charge tell the others to retrieve the satchel at any cost. He slides under a large tree root, just in time for the arrows that fly from the soldiers crossbows to miss him. Salazar gasps and runs as fast as he can, taking sharp turns and making jumps that he knows horses can't follow. 

The commander and his horse seem to make it through, and Salazar curses under his breath. Ahead of him he sees a vine, with a smirk, he grabs it and swings his body around, knocking the commander off the horse and landing squarely on its back. Salazar laughs loudly and urges the horse forward. 

Only the horse has different plans, it seems. He stops suddenly and turns to glare at Salazar. Salazar glares back, "Come on, fleabag! Forward!"

The horse lunges after the satchel and Salazar can't help but wonder how the heck this is his life, "No! Stop it! Give me that! It's mine!"

In their tussle, the two of them get too close to the edge of a cliff, without even realizing it, and they both fly off the edge. Salazar screams, thrown off the horse (at least he has the satchel) and continuously chants the words 'why me?' in this head. 

Somehow he lands on a large pile of thick bushes, he can feel bruises forming, but nothing is broken, and he's alive. Salazar laughs hysterically, "Ha! Take that karma!"

Then he hears the horse shriek, and he knows that it survived too. Salazar spares a moment to wonder what they feed those damn things before hiding and allowing the horse to pass him, sniffing at the ground like a hound.

Once the horse has gone, he moves from behind his rock hiding place and leans against the stone behind him, only there is no stone there, it’s only made to look like it. He gasps, and the horse neighs loudly nearby. Salazar slowly moves the greenery aside, ducks inside, and holds his breath as the horse passes by a second time. 

He continues down the path and comes to a clearing. There's a waterfall on the far side, which empties into a gently flowing river, the sun shines here beautifully, illuminating the mountains, but the most exquisite thing, is the tower in the middle of the large clearing. It is huge, and looks ancient, made entirely from stone, so tall it appears to be part of the sky. 

"Wow." Salazar breathes, it seems a good place to hide out for now, and he makes his way towards it. Once he's at the tower he realizes there's no way to get in at the bottom. Salazar frowns, and Glances up, there's an open window... So all he has to do is scale the building. He can do that any day. Salazar pulls two arrows from his bag and uses them as anchors to climb up the tower walls. 

When he finally gets to the top, he swings himself inside the window then quickly shuts it tightly. Salazar leans forward, hands still on shutters and breathes deeply, finally aware of just how winded he actually is from this whole ordeal. He laughs softly and opens the satchel, peeking inside at his treasure, "Alone at last." 

Something smacks him on the back of the head knocking him unconscious before he ever gets the chance to know how wrong that statement is.

* * *

The man falls with a loud smack, and Harry sprints to the other side of the room, where he hides behind a chair. After a few moments, he looks out at the man on the floor, but he isn't moving at all. Harry frowns a little and slowly moves back toward the man, the frying pan still clutched in his hand. 

The stranger is wearing dark blue trousers and grey boots, his shirt is this same grey color and he has on a green jacket. The collar of the jacket is popped slightly, Harry thinks it's an attempt to make his face look sharper, but all it really does is emphasize how young he actually is. Harry bites his lip softly and uses the handle of the frying pan to pull back the stranger's lip, but his teeth aren't sharp and pointed like Severus has always taught Harry to expect. 

Harry relaxes a little and reaches a hand down to gently brush the strangers hair from his face, Harry can't help the surprised gasp that comes from his mouth. The man is handsome, or what Harry has always imagined someone who is attractive would look like. Now that he's unconscious he doesn't seem quite so frightening, too. His face is smooth and soft looking, Harry almost wants to touch him again. He’s about to reach out when the strangers eyes open suddenly. 

Harry panics and hits him with the frying pan again. 

Harry groans when he realizes that the guy is really out this time. Now he has to do something with him, because if his father comes back and he's just laying around, there's definitely going to be problems. 

Harry hauls him over to the armoire, surprised by how heavy he is. Once he gets him inside he pushes a chair up against the door handles so he can't get out. 

"Okay, okay. I have a person in my closet." Harry laughs, "I have a person in my closet! Too weak to handle myself out there, huh father? Well! Tell that to my frying pan!" Harry swings the cooking vessel, but manages to hit himself in the head with it. 

Hermione sighs from where she’s balancing on the rafters above him, "What an idiot!"

Harry groans and rubs his head, about to reply when something catches his eye. He frowns and turns, the bag the stranger was carrying when he entered the tower is on the ground, open. Harry can see something inside, it's shining brightly. 

He pulls it out of the satchel and inspects it. It's a golden circle of jewels, the gem stones are massive. Most of them are clear, but the accenting colors are a deep red. Harry frowns and sticks his arm through the circle, but it's much too big to be a bracelet. 

"What is it?" Hermione questions.

Harry arches a brow at her, as if to say _shouldn’t you know, since you know everything_ , and she responds with a disappointed shake of her head. Harry rolls his eyes and holds the object in both of his hands again, then turns toward the mirror. Slowly, he reaches up and sets it on his head, it fits perfectly and it looks like... Well it looks like it- 

"Harry!" Harry gasps, pulling the object from his head and hiding both it and the bag in a pot under the bed, "Let down your hair!"

"Coming, father!"

"I have a big surprise!"

"I do too!" Harry laughs awkwardly. 

"Oh I bet my surprise is bigger!"

Harry Glances over at the armoire, and mumbles, "I seriously doubt it."

Once Severus reaches the window he grins, "I brought back parsnips! I'm going to make hazelnut soup for dinner. Your favorite, surprise!"

"Oh." It's not his favorite but Harry isn't about to correct him, "Well, father, there's something I want to tell you!"

Severus sighs, ignoring him, and hangs up his coat, "You do know I hate leaving after a fight, especially after I've done absolutely nothing wrong."

Harry feels his confidence waver, but pushes through, "Right. I've been thinking a lot about what you said."

"I hope you're not still talking about the stars." Severus doesn't say it as nicely as Harry knows he's trying to.

"Floating lights," Harry corrects, "And yes. I'm leading up to that."

"Because, I really thought we dropped the issue, son." Severus's body language is stiff. 

Harry drifts closer to the armoire, reaches out for the doors, "No, father. I'm just saying, you think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there."

"Oh, I know you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there." Severus finally turns to look at Harry. 

Harry swallows and works up his courage, "But if you just-"

"Harry, were done talking about this."

"Trust me, I know what I'm-"

"Harry." The tone is warning, angry. 

"Oh, come on!"

"Enough about the lights, Harry!" Severus roars, "You are not leaving this tower! Ever!"

Harry's hand drops from the chair holding the armoire closed, the rest of his body is frozen in place. He feels terrified, hurt, and foolish. 

Severus sighs and leans back against the counter, "Great. Now I'm the bad guy!"

Harry looks up at the painting he did today, of the lights he so desperately wants to see, then back at the door to his closet. His father will never let him go, so long as his father is here he never can go. An idea flashes in his mind, one that Harry knows he'll be punished for, but only if he gets caught. Harry swallows and says, softly, moving to block the closet from his father's view, "All I was going to say, father, is that I know what I want for my birthday now."

"And what is that?"

"New paint." Harry makes his voice pleading, "The paint made from the white shells you once brought me?" 

"That is a very long trip, Harry." Severus finally looks over at him, and Harry feels himself shrink a little under his scrutiny, "Almost three days time."

"I just thought it was a better idea than the..." It pains Harry to say it, but he forces it out, "Stars."

Severus sighs, but he smiles a little, "Okay, Harry. Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?"

Harry smiles back as Severus comes over to him. Harry hugs his father, "I know I'm safe as long as I'm here." 

Severus smiles and goes to pack his things. Harry packs him a basket of food that will travel well. Once everything is prepared, they meet at the window. It's Severus who speaks, "I'll be back in three days time. I love you very much."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

Harry waves as his father leaves the clearing, then quickly runs to the armoire and opens it. The stranger falls out, directly onto his face. Harry winces in sympathy, and edges closer to him. "Hm..."

* * *

Salazar wakes up to a sharp pain on his cheek, "Ow! What was-"

He looks down and sees that he's bound to a chair by something that definitely isn't rope. It's soft against his exposed skin, and golden as the sun. Salazar struggles against it and follows the trail of golden strands up to a rafter that is engulfed in shadow, "Is this... Is this hair?"

"Struggling is pointless!"

"Huh?"

The person leaps to the ground in a series of practiced jumps, and Salazar would be impressed if he wasn't so weirded out. They're still blanketed in darkness, and though they have the upper hand, they sound a little frightened when they speak, "I know why you're here, and I'm not afraid of you."

"What?" Salazar is definitely confused now. 

Slowly the person steps into the light. It's a boy, shorter than him, with legs wrapped in black fabric. Salazar didn't even know that men's legs could look that curvy, it must be the tight fabric. His tunic is made of thin dark red, almost maroon, material, short sleeved, and it hangs off both of his dark brown shoulders. Salazar can see his collar bones, but the guy is not overly skinny. He's wiry muscle, he has obvious biceps and when he takes another step closer the shirt flutters closer to his skin and Salazar realizes he has defined abdominal muscles as well, which makes since considering how gracefully he climbed down from the ceiling, which apparently was normal now. Despite his muscuel, his face was all soft angles, subtle cheekbones, his skin a golden brown and eyes vibrant green behind large circular glasses. Salazar is surprised to realize all this golden hair is from this man. It's not the best color for him, he'd be hotter as a brunette, but frankly, this stranger is the most attractive man Salazar has ever seen. 

"Who are you?" He says, hefting up a frying pan that Salazar didn't even notice until now, "And how did you find me?"

A strangled sound comes out of Salazar's mouth. Inside, he cringes at how unsophisticated he must look. 

"Who are you? And how did you find me?" The man repeats, moving closer.

Salazar clears his throat, "I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but may I just say... Enchanté."

The man looks startled as Salazar smirks, trying to appear confident, "What?"

"How do you do? My name is Salazar Slytherin, and who may you be?"

"I-" Harry huffs and brings the frying pan closer to Salazar's face, "Who else knows my location, Salazar Slytherin?"

He sighs, his flirtations clearly not working "Alright, blondie-"

"It’s Harry." He said a bit rushed, face flushing, mostly in annoyance.

"Gesundheit." Salazar smirks, "Look, I was in a situation. Running through the forest, I came across your tower, and- oh! Oh no! Where is my satchel?!"

Now it's Harry's turn to smirk, "I've hidden it. Somewhere you'll never find it."

Salazar arches a brow and looks around, "It's in that pot, isn't it?"

Admittedly, he wasn't prepared for the frying pan this time either.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. The Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a pub full of 'friendly' people and Harry and Draco learn to trust one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was largely created using ao3 user Beaustiel’s Voltron/Klance fic titled "Tangled Up With You" based on Disney's Tangled (2010). I literally just took their fic and changed things to make it Drarry, but I did put a lot of work into rewriting the entire thing. BUT they mostly took the dialog and then wrote out the action exactly from the movie so I'm not taking their creative property, we're both taking Disney's. You should absolutely go read their fic, it's amazing, especially if you ship Klance. I just wanted a Drarry version.

When the sharp scratch wakes him up this time, he turns and sees a very fluffy brown cat sitting on the arm of the chair he was tied to and, therefore, his arm, he shakes his body, trying to knock it down "Will you stop that?"

Hermione jumps down and over to Harry, where she weaves between his feet. The man smirks, "Now it's hidden where you'll never find it. So, what do you want with my hair? To cut it? Sell it?!" He held the frying pan threateningly under Salazar’s chin

"What?" Salazar yells. "No! Listen, the only thing I want to do with your hair, is to get out of it!"

"Wait, you don't want my hair?"

"Why on Earth would I want your hair?" Salazar is starting to wonder if this guy is even sane, "Look. I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it. End of story."

"You're telling the truth?" Harry points the frying pan at Salazar's face.

"Yes!"

Hermione jumps from into his lap and stares in Salazar's eyes so pointedly it would almost be a glare, if cats could glare, then looks back at Harry and nods. The two of them then back away from Salazar and over to the opposite side of the tower. 

"I know I need someone to take me!"

Hermione huffs a breath, "Not lying."

"I think he's telling the truth too. He doesn't have fangs."

Hermione gives him her best disapproving look, and Harry knows she is trying to convey that he could still be evil. 

"Well what choice do I have?"

Harry turns back around, "Alright, Salazar Slytherin. I'm willing to offer you a deal."

"A deal?!"

"Look this way." 

Harry pulls the chair with his hair, but instead of simply turning, the chair spins and falls, Salazar lands on his face, "Ugh!"

"Do you know what these are?"

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the prince?" His voice is slightly messed up from how squished his face is. 

"Lanterns!" Harry breathes, glancing back at his painting, "I knew they weren't stars! Well tomorrow evening they will light the night sky. You will act as my guide, take me to the lanterns, return me home safely. Then, and only then, will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal."

Salazar laughs and twists sharply, getting the chair up on one side, "Unfortunately, I can not do that. The kingdom and I aren't exactly sympatico at the moment so I won't be taking you anywhere."

Hermione speaks from her place on Harry's shoulder, "Hit him again."

"What the-"

"Listen here, Salazar Slytherin,” Harry pulls him up by his collar and holds the frying pan close to his face threateningly (again), “something brought you here. Call it what you will, fate, destiny..."

"A horse." Salazar deadpans. 

"So I have made the decision to trust you."

Salazar shook his head, "A horrible decision really."

"But trust me when I tell you this." Harry yanks the chair closer and suddenly the two of them are eye to eye, "You can tear this tower apart, brick by brick, but without my help, you will never find your precious satchel."

Salazar clears his throat, "Let me get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me back my satchel?"

"I promise."

Salazar narrows his eyes. 

"When I promise something, I never, ever, break that promise."

Salazar arches a brow then sighs, "Alright, listen, I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice. Here comes the glare."

Harry is about to question him when Salazar looks down, then back up. His eyebrows are furrowed slightly, his grey eyes are squinted, nearly burning with a quiet rage, and his lips are pressed together in a thin line. They stared at each other for several seconds, Salazar’s glare unwavering.

Harry doesn't waver. 

Salazar holds the expression, "This is kind of an off day for me, this doesn't normally happen. Fine! I'll take you to see the lanterns!" 

"Really?" Harry grins, letting go of the chair in his excitement, which leaves Salazar to faceplant again. "Oops."

"You broke my glare." Salazar groans from the ground. 

* * *

Salazar is already working on climbing down the tower, "You coming, blondie?"

“You know, you’re also blonde,” He yells back down, trying to hide his nervousness. Harry looks down at the ground and takes a deep breath. His frying pan is tucked under his arm, hair already looped through the hook, he is ready to go but he's still scared. "Look at the world, so close and I'm halfway to it. Look at it all, so big do I even dare?"

Harry turns around and looks at his painting, chewing softly on his bottom lip, "Look at me, here at last! I just have to do it. Should I? No... Here I go."

Harry takes a deep breath and tosses himself over the edge. He can't help the laugh that escapes him as he falls, but before he hits the ground he stops himself, panic clawing its way back into his chest. He calls upon the strength he knows he has and slowly lowers his bare feet to the ground. The grass is soft and lush against his skin, and he laughs again, "Just smell the grass, the dirt, just like I dreamed they'd be. Just feel that summer breeze, the way it's calling me."

Harry runs over to the small river, he's always wanted to be close to it and now, well, now he dips his feet into the stream, "For like the first time, ever, I'm completely free."

Harry notices Hermione running happily beside him. She hardly ever leaves the tower, and his chest hurts in a pleasant way knowing that she is already happier here. Harry runs, picking up speed, as he heads toward the exit of the clearing, "I can go running, racing, dancing, and chasing. Leaping, and bounding, hair flying, heart pounding, splashing, reeling, and finally feeling like now is when my life begins."

Harry grins, "I can't believe I did this. I can't believe I did this!" The smile instantly melts off his face, "Oh god. I can't believe I did this. Father would be so furious."

Harry shakes his head and goes over to where the stream leaves his clearing, he can hear Salazar behind him now, "That's okay. What he doesn't know won't kill him, right?"

Harry drops to the ground by the water, "Oh god! This would kill him!" 

Salazar groans behind him and Harry gathers himself together before running off towards a hill a little ways away. He runs down it and kicks over a massive pile of leaves. Harry laughs loudly, "Hey, this is pretty fun!"

He stops to rest against a tree, and reality spirals back down on him, "I am a horrible son. I have to go back."

Harry then sees another hill, coated in sunlight, he can't stop himself from running toward it and cartwheeling down it. He feels totally bizarre, his hair flowing behind him as his body rushes down the hill, "I am never going back!"

When he reaches the bottom Harry can't help but curl in on himself, "I am a despicable human being."

Harry is near tears when Salazar sits down beside him. The man clears his throat, "You know, I couldn't help but notice you seem a little... At war with yourself here."

"What?" Harry sniffles, looking over at Salazar and hugging his knees.

Their eyes meet briefly and Salazar stands, "I'm only picking up bits and pieces. Over protective father, forbidden road trip, I mean, this is a serious matter, but let me ease your conscience. This is part of growing up! A little rebellion, a little adventure, that's good! Healthy even!" 

Hermione appears between Salazar’s feet and he tries to step away from her, nearly tripping in the process. Harry smiles a little bit, "Really?"

"Definitely! You're overthinking this, trust me. Does your father deserve it? No. Will this break his heart and crush his soul? Of course! But you just got to do it!"

Harry can feel his eyes widening, "Break his heart?"

"In half."

"Crush his soul?"

Salazar squeezes a berry for emphasis, "Like a grape."

"He would be heartbroken. You're right."

"I am, aren't I?" Salazar presses a hand to his chest, "Oh no. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm letting you out of the deal."

"What?"

"That's right!" Salazar grabs Harry's frying pan and somehow manages to grab Hermione from the ground too. He ignores her angry yowls, helping Harry to his feet and putting an arm around his shoulders, "But don't thank me. Let's just turn around and get you home!" Salazar hands him the frying pan and holds Hermione under his arm, squirming, "I get back my satchel, you get back a father, son relationship based on mutual trust and voila! We part ways as unlikely friends."

"No!" Harry shakes him off, finally coming to his senses, "I am seeing those lanterns."

"Oh come on! What is it gonna take for me to get my satchel back?"

Harry levels the frying pan with Salazar's face, "I will use this."

The sound of something snapping in the forest echoes towards them, and Harry jumps to Salazar’s side, hiding behind him without even thinking about it, "Is it ruffians? Thugs?! Have they come for me?"

Out of the bush pops a small rabbit and Salazar arches a brow, "Stay calm. It can probably smell fear." 

Harry laughs awkwardly and lets go of Salazar, dropping back down to the forest floor, "Sorry. I guess I'm just a little bit jumpy."

Salazar smiles a little, adjusting his jacket, "Probably be best if we avoid ruffians and thugs though."

"Yeah." Harry smiles in response, "That'd probably be best."

Salazar frowns for a moment, then smiles again as an idea strikes him, "Hey, are you hungry? I know a great place for lunch!"

"Where?"

"Oh don't you worry. You'll know it when you smell it!" Salazar pulls Harry along behind him by the frying pan.

* * *

The palace horse, Ron, comes upon a tree to which a poster sticks to. Ron is quite intelligent, even among horses, but unfortunately he still can not read. However, the picture looks similar to the man that he is searching for, the man who had taken the satchel and had escaped earlier this morning. Ron remembers his rider saying that they needed to get the satchel back at all costs. 

Ron reaches a hoof up and presses it to the nose on the drawing, covering it up so he could see the rest of the face, his eyes narrow dangerously, yes! That is the man who stole from the palace. The artist obviously just didn't get his nose right. 

Ron grabs the page with his mouth and chews it to pieces before spitting it out at the ground. Once he finds the man who stole from his palace, he'll do the same. 

Ron can hear someone approaching from the forest, so he hides behind a rock formation. Once they get close enough, Ron jumps out and neighs loudly at them. 

The man yells, but he isn't the one that Ron is looking for, so the horse huffs and flips his orange main. 

"It’s just a palace horse." The man smears and rolls his eyes, then gasps, realizing what he's looking at, "Where's your rider? Harry. Harry!" 

The man turns around and runs back the way he came, leaving a confused Ron in the dust. 

He runs back into the clearing where the tower stands tall, up towards the side of it and yells out, "Harry! Let down your hair! Harry!"

There is no answer and he panics, moving around the tower, toward the door that is hidden by bricks. He quickly starts pulling them out, not caring where they fall as he dismantles the wall he built. He gets through the door and up the steps of the tower. He roughly pushes the tile hiding this secret passage up and enters the main room. Everything is dark inside and he looks around, alert and terrified. 

"Harry! Answer me!" 

Severus pulls back the blankets on the beds, throws open closet doors, but finds nothing. He yanks open the curtains, as if light will change the facts in front of him. However, nothing changes, Harry isn't here. 

Severus clutches at his head, his breathing hard. He's about to lose it when the light from the window catches on something and gleams in his face. He looks over and sees something sparkling from beneath the bottom step. Severus moves over to it and lifts the wood panel, pulls out the bag that's hidden there. 

With a frown he reaches in and grabs the shining object within. It's a crown, it's the princess' crown. Severus drops the object as if it's burnt his skin. 

He searches through the rest of the bag and finds a flyer, a wanted poster to be precise, sees the image of Salazar Slytherin. Severus's lip curls and he goes to the night stand in his room, where he extracts a long, wicked blade. He'll find the man who dared take his prize away, and when he does, he won't show any mercy. 

* * *

"I know it's around here somewhere... Ha! There it is!" Salazar grins and turns Harry toward the building, "The Snuggly Duckling. A very quaint place, perfect for you. Don't want you scaring and giving up on this whole endeavor now do we?"

Harry narrows his eyes at Salazar, "Well... I actually do like ducklings."

"Yay!" Salazar squeles and smiles. Then he throws open the door, "Your finest table please!"

Harry can't help his gasp. The place is full of the exact kind of people he was afraid would be out here in the world. They look like the ruffians and thugs that his father has always warned him about. They have hooks for hands, they're huge and buff, covered in spikes and armor. One very tough looking woman with striking red hair has the largest crossbow Harry has ever seen (well it's the first he's seen in person) and even though she isn’t as large or buff as some of the others, she’s the most threatening one there. Harry holds his frying pan in front of him. It's not much of a weapon, but it's something. 

"You smell that?" Salazar grins, pushing Harry inside, "Take a deep breath through the nose. What are you getting? Because to me it's part bad man smell, and the other part is really bad man smell! I don't know why, but overall it just smells like the color brown. Your thoughts?"

Harry yelped as one of the men reached out to touch his hair. He pulls it into his arms and runs as far as he can away from the guy. 

"That's a lot of hair." He notes. 

Salazar laughs, looking closely at a different man, "He's growing it out. Is that blood in your mustache? Goldie, look at this! Good sir that's a lot of blood!"

Harry bumps into a man as he's backing up. The guy growls at him and Harry holds the frying pan in his direction. Salazar smiles, "You don't look so good, blondie. Maybe we should get you home, call it a day. Probably better off. This is a five star joint after all." 

Salazar starts pulling Harry back towards the door, still prattling on, "If you can't handle this place maybe you should be back in your tower."

The door slams closed right as they're about to reach it, and Harry jumps a foot into the air. The man who shut it is holding a wanted poster, "Is this you?"

Salazar frowns and moves his finger, revealing a horrible attempt at drawing his nose, "Now they're just being mean!"

"Oh, it's him, alright." The girl with the crossbow smirks, stepping in closer to Salazar. "Someone go find some guards." She grabs Salazar's jacket and hauls him in close, Harry gets pulled along too as he's still clinging to Salazar, "That reward is going to buy me a new bow."

Another man grabs Salazar from his grasp, "No. I could use the money!"

"What about me?! I'm broke!" Cries another, grabbing Salazar. 

They start arguing among each other, all fighting and pulling on some part of Salazar, attempting to get the upper hand, "Hey!" Salazar cries, "Guys, we can work this out!"

"Leave him alone!" Harry yells, smacking the men closest to him with his frying pan, "Give me back my guide!" 

"Hey, please! Not the nose!" 

A taller man with the same striking red hair as the woman with a bow, and a scar across his eye is about to punch Salazar, and Harry loops his hair around a branch that has come into the roof of the building. He yanks it back hard and then lets it go. The branch snaps down and hits the guy on the head sharply, "Put him down!" Everyone freezes then they turn toward Harry, who huffs, unsure what to do with their attention now that he had it "Okay. You can’t have him. I don't know where I am, and I need him to take me to see the lanterns because-” He faltered, “because I've been dreaming about them my entire life!” He stared into each of their eyes, pleasing, “Find your humanity! Haven't any of you ever had a dream?!" 

The woman pulled out her crossbow and stalked toward Harry, who is already regretting his outburst as he backs as far as he can against the bar. She spoke slowly,"I had a dream once." Sighing in Harry's face, She shoots his crossbow, nearly hitting the man in the corner who instantly starts playing his accordion, "I'm malicious, mean and scary. My sneer could curdle dairy, and violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest. But despite my evil look, and my temper, and my bow..."

Then she smiles, her face softening, and Harry realizes that Salazar was right earlier, this guy isn't that scary at all. 

He reaches behind the counter and pulls out a broom, jumping onto the bar and holding it in the air,, "I've always yearned to be a quidditch all star, can'tcha see me on the field, a mighty chaser? Avoiding bludgers left and right, I’d say!?" The smile on her face widens, her body moving animatedly to reflect her words. Although Harry had no idea what Quidditch was, she couldn’t help but believe in her, "Yes, I'd rather be called deadly for undefeated seasons reg’ly!"

She sets the, frankly, broken looking broom in front of Harry, who claps in appreciation, and jumps off the counter to continue, "Thank you! 'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream!"

"She’s got a dream!" The other people in the tavern are joining in now, and Harry turns around to see, "She’s got a dream!"

"See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!" The girl speaks again, "Though I do like breaking femurs, you can count me with the dreamers! Like everybody else, I've got a dream!"

Another man plucks Harry from the bar stool, he's much more worn looking than any of the other people in the tavern, serious and sharp with lots of scars, but when he opens his mouth Harry smiles, "I've got scars and fangs and claws, once a month I am at odds, it’s all too much, don’t mention my condition." He sighs dramatically, "But despite my yellow eyes, and my shaggy hair, my thighs!... I really want to make a love connection!"

Harry laughs softly as the man hands him a flower, "Can't you see me with a special little someone? Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream? Though I'm one terrifying blighter I'm a lover, not a fighter!" He dances over and kisses the cheek of another, very scary looking man with dark, long hair and he goes pink.

He comes back over and gently pokes Harry's chest, "'Cause way down deep inside, I've got a dream!"

"He's got a dream!" The others cheer.

"I've got a dream!" He laughs back.

"He's got a dream!"

"And I know one day romance will reign supreme!" His smile doesn't do much to help his face of scars, but it's nice all the same, "Though my face leaves people screaming, there's a child behind it dreaming. Like everybody else I've got a dream!"

"Luna would like to quit and be a florist," One man gestures to a petite blonde girl with an eye patch, who quickly held up a bouquet for Harry to admire.

"Zabini does interior design," Offers the man who dreams of romance.

The first laughs, "Percy’s into mime!"

"George's piano skills are sublime!" They point to the man playing at the piano.

"Neville knits, Charlie sews, Fred does little puppet shows, and Hagrid collects ceramic unicorns!" The pair announce together, gesturing to each individual as they go. 

After a brief moment, the first man goes over to Salazar, "What about you?"

"I'm sorry, me?" Salazar laughs, hanging from the hook where they left him. 

"What's your dream? I'm Remus, by the way, this here is Ginny." Neville questions, lifting him and setting him back onto the ground. 

"No, no, no. Sorry, boys" Salazar pats Ginny and Neville's arms, "I don't sing."

In a flash, they all have a sword pointed directly at Salazar's face, so he decides to cut his losses and just sing along, "I have dreams, like you, no, really! Just much less touchy-feely they mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny!"

Salazar snatches a unicorn figurine out of Hagrid's hand and brings it over to a small pile of sand, or dirt, on the counter, "On an island that I own! Tanned and rested and alone, surrounded by enormous piles of money!"

"I've got a dream!" Harry announces, climbing onto a barstool.

"He's got a dream!" The whole tavern yells back.

"I've got a dream!"

"He's got a dream!"

Harry is smiling wider than he thinks he ever has in his life, "I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam! And with every passing hour I'm so glad I left my tower! Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream!"

The people in the tavern laugh, "He's got a dream! They've got a dream! We've got a dream! So our difference ain't really that extreme! We're one big team!"

"Call us brutal," Ginny grins, elbowing Remus beside him.

"Sick," Neville points out.

"Sadistic!"

"And grotesquely optimistic!"

They all laugh, "'Cause way down deep inside, we've got a dream!"

Harry joins in with them, the whole building full of their voices, "Yes way down deep inside, I've got a dream!"

They all collapse into laughter, but in a split second the moment is gone. The man who went for the guards bursts through the door, "I found the guards!"

Salazar grabs Harry's wrist and yanks him behind the bar counter, swearing under his breath. 

"Where's Slytherin? Where is he?" The commander growls, stepping into the tavern, "I know he's in here somewhere. Find him! Turn the place upside down if you have to!"

Salazar peeks over the bar just as the guards haul Crabbe and Goyle into the building. He curses again and drops back down. He has no idea how they're going to get out of this one. 

Ginny rests a hand on his shoulder. Salazar turns to him and he glances toward the other side of the bar. They follow him over, and he pulls a lever to open a secret passageway. "Go," Ginny smiles, "Live your dream."

"I will." Salazar grins.

Ginny glares at him, "Your dream stinks. I was talking to him."

"Thanks for everything." Harry smiles, and hugs him before he can lose the nerve. Ginny softens and pats his back gently. Harry lets go then crawls after Salazar into the tunnel. 

* * *

"I believe this is the man you are looking for!" Hagrid holds up Sirius. 

The man sheepishly grins and holds out his hands, "You got me."

The commander just narrows his eyes at them, and after a moment another soldier descends the stairs, calling out to him, "Sir, there's no sign of Slytherin."

Suddenly a whinny fills the room and the palace horse bursts through the tavern door.

"Ron!" The commander gasps in surprise. 

Ron puts his nose to the ground and sniffs the floor, follows the scent to the bar. He neighs and points a hoof at the lever. 

However, the commander doesn't seem to understand. Ron huffs and shakes his head, then pushes down on the lever, opening up the passageway. "A passage! Come on, men, let's go. You! Make sure those boys don't get away."

The sole guard left in charge of Goyle and Crabbe swallows tightly, pointing his spear at the two of them. Goyle rolls his eyes and smacks his head against the guards, who instantly hits the ground. 

Goyle props the spear up with his foot, and they use it to cut through their bonds. Crabbe smirks, "I know where that goes. We'll play it safe, go get the crown."

* * *

Sirius stumbles from the tavern, where he runs into Severus. Severus has been watching for long enough now to know that Harry left the tower of his own accord, and he is furious. 

"Oh!" Sirius grins, "Someone get me a glass, because I found me a tall drink of water."

Severus laughs, pretends to be flustered, "Oh stop it, you."

Sirius is about to continue when Severus surges forward, pressing the point of the blade against his throat and growling, "Where does that tunnel let out?"

"Knife." Sirius whimpers. 

* * *

"Well, I've gotta say, I didn't know you had that in you back there." Salazar admits, hefting the lantern up so they can see better. The tunnel was dark and small, so they were crowded close together, Hermione still in Harry’s arms. The lantern light lit up his face in a warm light and reflected in his green eyes. "That was actually... Impressive."

"I know!" Harry exclaims, then clears his throat and says more calmly, "I know."

Salazar can't help but smile at Harry.

"So..." Harry speeds up a little so he's beside Salazar, "Salazar, where are you from?"

"Oh no, blondie. I don't do backstory." Salazar shakes his head, ignoring the other’s mutter of _we’re both blonde_ , "However, I am becoming very interested in yours. Now I know I'm not allowed to mention the hair."

"Nope."

"Or the father."

"No."

"Frankly I'm too scared to ask about overgrown rat." Salazar admits. 

Hermione hissed angrily at him at the same time as Harry corrects, "She’s clearly a cat?"

"Whatever. Here's my question though. If you wanted to see the lanterns so badly, why haven't you gone before?"

Harry freezes, then Glances at Hermione on his shoulder, "Ah, well..."

Before he can answer a small rock falls from the ceiling and hits his head. Harry frowns and the floor starts to shake, "Uh, Salazar?" Behind them the passage lights up and the guards that were at the tavern earlier appear, "Salazar!"

"Run!" Salazar pushes Harry in front of him, hastily collecting his hair and shoving it into his arms, "Run!"

They take off together down the dark passage, running in the darkness as Salazar has dropped the lantern in their haste. After a few moments light illuminates the tunnel, and they realize they're close to the end. Together they burst from the passage and onto the edge of a small cliff, just beside a massive dam. 

Salazar pushes Harry toward a ladder he sees hanging from the edge, if they can get down it fast enough...

Goyle and Crabbe burst from another passage at the bottom of the ravine. Harry gasps, "Who is that?"

"They don't like me!"

The guards finally make it out of the passage behind them, and Harry yells again, "Who is that?!"

"They don't like me either."

Amazingly, behind the guards, appears Ron the palace horse. "Who is-"

"Lets just assume that everyone here doesn't like me!"

Harry groans and hands his frying pan to Salazar, "Here!" Harry then tosses his hair towards a beam hanging from the channel they use to divert water from the dam, once he's sure the loop is strong enough to hold him, he runs and jumps, swinging his body across the gap and to the other side of the chasm. Harry lands perfectly on the rocky out cropping on the other side. 

Salazar grins at him, but a laugh from behind him forces him to turn around. The commander smirks, "I've waited a long time for this."

Salazar looks at the frying pan in his hand, then at the swords in the hands of the guards. He swallows tightly and when the commander swings for him, he ducks before bringing the frying pan up and striking the man in the face with it. Even though he's wearing a helmet, the pan is heavy and knocks it off, and the commander spins before crumpling to the ground. 

Salazar pares the next guard's sword, before smacking him in the head as well. Somehow, Salazar manages to hit all the guards, blocking their swords with the pan any time they get close. When the last guard falls, he laughs triumphantly, "Wow! Oh man, I gotta get me one of these!"

The sound of a sword being drawn captures his attention, and he turns to see that the horse has a sword in its teeth. Salazar raises a brow, but hefts the frying pan up. The horse lunges toward him, and Salazar ducks, barely managing to avoid the blade. The horse fights insanely, maybe because he's a horse. Salazar scrambles around, all he can do it knock the sword aside, there's no way for him to get the upper hand. Salazar calls out to Harry, "You should know this is the strangest thing I've ever done!"

In his distraction, the horse knocks the pan from his hand, and it falls down toward the bottom of the ravine. They both watch it fall, then Salazar turns back to the animal and smiles sheepishly, putting up his hands, "Hey, best two out of three?"

"Salazar!" Harry yells, tossing his hair. It wraps around the hand that Salazar has up. 

Salazar smirks, and grips it tightly, saluting the horse as he steps off the side of the outcropping and swings down toward the ravine floor. He's pretty amazed that Harry has managed to make a rope swing with his hair like this, and that he's strong enough to swing him along. 

"Salazar, look out!"

Salazar comes back to reality and realizes that Goyle and Crabbe are just below him. He scrambles higher up Harry's hair and yells as they narrowly miss him with their swords. "Ha! You should see your faces!" Salazar laughs loudly, "You look ridiculous!"

With his last exclamation he slams into the side of the channel, groaning loudly at the pain in his stomach. Harry winces in sympathy, but before he can call out, the horse has knocked down one of the support beams to the dam and is making its way across to the part of the cliff Harry is on. 

"Come on, blondie!" Salazar calls, holding tightly to the end of his hair, "Jump!"

Harry doesn't hesitate, doesn't have time to. He runs and jumps off the edge of the outcropping. Salazar is holding onto his hair tightly, and Harry swings under the channel, his feet gently brush the water there and he lands almost gracefully. Harry turns around to see Goyle and Crabbe running his way. He grabs his hair and sprints in the opposite direction, toward the mouth of what he assumes is the way out of this place. 

Salazar watches Harry run before sliding his way down the channel. The water drizzle is thick enough, or the wood is slimy enough, that he slides down quickly and with little effort. Salazar vaults himself over the edge, and the bottom part of the channel falls apart. He tucks his body in and rolls as he hits the ground. Once he's sure he's clear, Salazar jumps up, scoops the rest of Harry's hair into his arms, and runs beside him. They're so close to freedom, they can make it out!

Just then, the dam gives way and water starts rushing into the ravine. Salazar can hear Harry scream beside him, and he also hears Goyle and Crabbe pick up the pace behind them. Fortunately for them, but unfortunately for his former thieving buddies, they're too close to the water, and they get swept away. 

"Come on!" Salazar urges, they're so close, "We can make it!"

The water takes down an unstable rock formation just behind them, and their path is engulfed in shadows. They both run even faster, because now, if they don't make it, they'll definitely be crushed. 

Somehow they duck into the entrance of the tunnel just in time. It's pitch black inside, and the way in instantly seals off as the rock falls in front of it. Water still quickly begins to fill the cavern, however, and in that moment, they realize this isn't a tunnel, it doesn't go anywhere. 

Salazar panics and starts pulling at the rock wall, Harry is hitting it with the frying pan that has somehow made it in here with them. Salazar takes a breath and dives into the water, searching below, hoping to find a break in the rocks there. He comes up for a breath and then dives again, and again, and again. 

Salazar comes back up and slams his body against the wall, but it doesn't budge. Harry's cat is here too, he's just now realizing, and it's clinging to Harry like you might imagine a cat would in water. Salazar reaches up toward the ceiling and finds he can get his hand between two rocks. He grips one of them and pulls it as hard as he can, but his hand is wet, so it slides off. Salazar hisses in pain as it cuts deeply into his hand and blood flows quickly from the wound. 

Salazar shakes his head, the pain clearing his thoughts, and dives back under the water again, there has to be something!

When he resurfaces, Harry is still trying to move rocks, hitting them with the frying pan as hard as he can. Salazar shakes his head, gasping for breath, "It's no use! I can't see anything!"

Harry breathes heavily beside him, then dives down into the water. Salazar panics and goes after him, pulling him back up quickly, before he can hit his head or hurt himself down there. 

"Hey! There's no point!" Salazar gently brushes the wet strands of hair from Harry's face, struggling to see him in the darkness, "It's pitch black down there."

Harry backs against the rock wall and Salazar leans up beside him, both of them are breathing heavily, and water is still filling up the cavern. Harry presses a hand to his face, "This is all my fault. He was right. I never should have done this."

Harry sucks in a breath and Salazar knows that he must be crying. He wants to say something, but nothing comes out. 

"I'm so-" Harry breathes deep, "I'm so sorry, Salazar."

He sighs softly, "Draco."

"What?" Harry sniffles.

"My real name is Draco Malfoy." Draco finally admits, "Someone might as well know."

Harry smiles a little bit, and admits his own secret, "I have magic hair that glows when I sing."

"What?" Draco nearly shrieks.

Harry blinks then grins, "I have magic hair that glows when I sing!" The water is rising, so he pushes the words out as quickly as he can, "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine-"

They both suck in a breath as the water covers their heads. It's pitch black, but after a moment, Harry's hair does begin to glow, and the entire cavern is lit with its light. Draco shrieks again, then covers his mouth so he doesn't lose any more precious oxygen. 

Harry's hair is being pulled toward some rocks, like there's a current there. Draco and Harry share a look, and they swim toward it and begin digging the rocks away. 

Amazingly, they clear the rocks and a passage opens up, Harry's hair isn't glowing anymore, so as they spiral in the darkness, lungs aching for breath, they have no idea where they'll come out. 

The two of them slam against another rock wall, but this one must be weak because their combined weight easily knocks it down, and they both spill out into a river. Draco and Harry drag themselves to the edge of the water, coughing and spluttering. 

After a few moments Harry laughs, a bit hysterically, "We made it!"

"His hair glows!" Draco smacks his head against the ground, still shocked. 

"We're alive!" Harry laughs again and pulls himself from the river, running toward the forest, "We're alive!"

"I didn't see that coming." Draco pushes a hand through his hair and looks at the soaking wet cat beside him, "His hair actually glows."

Hermione huffs at him but nods, shaking herself to dry her fur. 

"Draco." 

"Why does his hair glow?!" Draco yells at Hermione, still freaking out.

"Draco!"

"What!?" Draco finally looks over at where Harry is attempting to squeeze the water from his hair and clothing. 

"It doesn't just glow."

Draco looks down at Hermione, who is looking awfully smug for a cat, then he looks back up at Harry, "Why is she smiling at me?"

* * *

Severus waits at the end of where the tunnel lets out, not knowing any of what just transpired. He can hear people coming up toward the hatch, and he pulls out his blade, his mouth set in a grim line. 

Only it isn't Salazar and Harry that come from the hatch. It's two other men, and Severus has seen them on wanted posters too. 

Coughing, the first growls, "I'll kill him, Goyle. I'll kill that Slytherin!"

"We'll cut him off at the kingdom, Crabbe." Goyle replies, coughing as well, "Get back the crown. Come on."

Severus smirks, and steps out of the shadows, carefully hiding his knife, "Boys. Perhaps you want to stop acting like wild dogs chasing their tails and think for a moment."

When Severus holds up the satchel, the two of them rush to pull out their swords. Severus just laughs and tosses the bag to them, "Oh. No need for that."

They scuffle as they try to open the bag, but when they finally do, they see the crown is still inside, and they grin at one another. Severus sighs, "Well, if that's all you desire then be on your way. I was going to offer you something worth one thousand crowns, it would have made you rich beyond belief, and that's not even the best part!" Severus shrugs then turns around, "Oh well! Enjoy your crown!"

Goyle narrows his eyes but steps closer, "And what's the best part?" 

Severus turns around, his smile sharp and deadly, "It comes with revenge on Salazar Slytherin."

Goyle and Crabbe grin at one another, and Severus knows he has them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. The Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally lives his dream of seeing the floating lights and Draco learns that he was chasing the wrong one all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was largely created using ao3 user Beaustiel’s Voltron/Klance fic titled "Tangled Up With You" based on Disney's Tangled (2010). I literally just took their fic and changed things to make it Drarry, but I did put a lot of work into rewriting the entire thing. BUT they mostly took the dialog and then wrote out the action exactly from the movie so I'm not taking their creative property, we're both taking Disney's. You should absolutely go read their fic, it's amazing, especially if you ship Klance. I just wanted a Drarry version.

A fire is burning brightly as Harry gently wraps his hair around Draco's hand. Draco is frowning, "So you're being rather cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand."

Draco winces and Harry bites his lip, "Sorry. Just, don't freak out, okay?"

Draco looks down at his hand, then back up at Harry. His expression already reads freaked out. Harry sighs softly, "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine."

Draco watches as Harry's hair lights up, follows the light until it reaches where it's wrapped gently around his hand. Despite the insanity of the situation, his voice was truly beautiful and calming. "Heal what has been hurt, change the Fates' design, save what has been lost."

Draco Glances away and Hermione whistles sharply, gesturing with her head for him to look back. Draco does, glancing first at Harry's face, beautifully illuminated by his hair, then back down at his hand, "Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."

Harry stops singing and looks up at Draco through his now cracked glasses. Draco takes a breath and slowly unwraps the hair from his hand. The injury is gone, not even a scar is left, his hand is perfect and smooth like it never even happened. 

"Aaah." Draco breathes quietly, he can feel the shock building, and he opens his mouth to scream-

"Please don't freak out!" Harry whisper-shouts at him. 

"Aaaaah- I'm not freaking out! Why would I be freaking out? Are you freaking out? No, I'm just very interested in your hair and the magical qualities it possesses." Draco wraps his arms around his middle, rocking slightly, aware he's speaking much too quickly, "How long has it been doing that exactly?"

"Uh," Harry laughs softly, "Forever, I guess? My father says when I was a baby, people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves."

Harry pulls his hair back to reveal a previously hidden shorter strand of dark hair, "But, once it's cut, it turns black and loses its power.”

Draco relaxes a little, and leans closer to Harry.

"A gift like that..." Harry sighs, "It has to be protected.” He reached up and touched the small scar on his forehead. “That's why father never let me- That's why I never left..."

Draco moves a little closer, "You never left that tower?" Harry looks over at him, and his expression is so sad, Draco can feel his heart breaking. "And you're still going to go back?"

"No!" Harry replies, then he frowns, "Yes. I don't know. It's complicated." Hermione nudges Harry’s hand gently and he pets her, calmingly. He leans his chin on his other hand, elbows on his knees, staring into the fire distractedly. 

After a few moments Harry pushes his hands up through his hair and sighs, his lips twitching into a smile, "So, Draco Malfoy, huh?"

Draco snorts out a laugh, "Yeah, well, I'll spare you the sob story of poor orphan Draco Malfoy. It's a little bit of a... Well it's a little bit of a downer."

Harry scoots closer to Draco and smiles at him, urging him to tell the story. 

Draco laughs softly, "There was this book! A book I used to read every night to all the younger kids, The Adventures of the Salazar Slytherin, richest man alive, a powerful, honorable wizard, and a gentleman."

"Was he a thief too?" Harry questions.

"Well, no. Actually he had enough money to do anything he wanted to do. He could go anywhere he wanted to go!" Draco's face falls a little, "And for a kid with nothing? I don't know, it just seemed like the better option."

Harry laughs softly, and Draco turns to him, gently touching his arm, "You can't tell anyone about this, okay? It could ruin my whole reputation."

Harry grins and leans a little closer, "We wouldn't want that."

"Well a fake reputation is all the man has." Draco smiles in return.

Harry laughs softly again, and Draco looks at him, really looks at him. His emerald green eyes are wide and shining in the fire light. His whole face opens up when he smiles and he's just so- 

Draco clears his throat, and stands abruptly, "Well I should- I should get some more firewood."

"Hey." Harry calls gently to Draco's retreating back. The man stops and turns around. Harry smiles, "For the record, I like Draco Malfoy much better than Salazar Slytherin."

Draco smiles back, but it's a little sad, "Well, then you'd be the first, but thank you."

Harry smiles softly as Draco disappears into the forest. He feels at ease here, safe even, when Draco is around. He-

"Well!" A voice interrupts his thoughts, "I thought he'd never leave!"

Harry's eyes widen and he spins around, "Father?"

"Hello, son."

"But I-I don't-" Harry stutters, as his father grabs him by the wrist, looking him up and down, "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't hard. I just listened for the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that." Severus replies, patting his hair gently. 

Harry sighs, and it hurts, but he fights through, "Father."

"We're going home, Harry. Now." Severus pulls away and grasps Harry's wrist, pulling him as they walk towards the forest. 

"You don't understand!" Harry tugs back, "I've been on this incredible journey... I've seen and learned so many things about the world already! I even met someone."

"The wanted thief? Yes. I'm so proud." Severus snarls, "Come on, Harry."

"Father!" Harry snaps and he's dragged toward the forest again, but he pulls and he manages to get his arm back, "Wait. I think- I think he likes me."

"Likes you? Please, Harry, that's demented!" Severus laughs.

"But father, I-"

"This is why you never should have left!" Severus tells him, "Son, this whole romance you've invented just proves you're too naive to be here."

Harry frowns and looks at the ground. 

Severus gently grabs a handful of his hair, "Why would he like you? Come on now, really. Look at you, you think that he's impressed?"

Harry swallows hard and wraps his arms around himself. Severus ignores the pained expression on his face and drops his hair, "Don't be a dummy, come with Daddy. Father knows-"

Harry squares his jaw as he thinks about what he and Draco have been through, "No!"

Severus arches a brow, then smiles dangerously, "No? Oh. I see how it is! Harry knows best, Harry's so mature now. Such a clever, grown-up boy."

Harry flinches as Severus pats him on the head, "Harry knows best! Fine, if you're so sure now, go ahead then, give him this!"

Harry gasps as Severus pulls off the satchel that he had left hidden in the tower. "How did you-"

Severus waves the crown at Harry, "This is why he's here! Don't let him deceive you! Give it to him, watch, you'll see!"

Harry catches the crown as Severus throws it to him, "I will!"

"Trust me, son," Severus smirks and snaps, "That's how fast he'll leave you, I won't say I told you so."

Harry looks at the crown in his hands and doubt swirls in his chest. 

"No, Harry knows best! So if he's such a dreamboat, go and put him to the test!"

Severus is heading back toward the forest, and despite himself Harry stumbles after, "No, father, wait!"

"If he's lying, don't come crying! Father knows best!" With a whirl of his cloak, Severus vanishes into the forest. Harry is breathing hard, looking into the darkness after him, but he can't see anything. 

"So!" Draco calls, "Can I ask you something?"

Harry panics and hides the crown back in the bag, stuffing it under the tree root they've been using as a seat. 

"Is there any chance that I'm going to get super strength in my hand now? Because, I'm not going to lie, that would be awesome." Draco frowns, "Is everything okay?"

Harry forces a smile onto his face, "Oh. Sorry, yes. Just... Lost in thought I guess."

Draco arches a brow at him then shrugs, "Well here's the thing, superhuman good looks? I've always had them! Born with it! But superhuman strength? Imagine the possibilities!"

Harry nods along, but can't stop himself from thinking about the hastily hidden satchel and if Draco really will leave him the moment he has the crown back.

* * *

Draco wakes up to something dripping on his face. He peeks an eye open to see the horse above him, "Well I hope you're here to apologize!"

Dracos screaming wakes Harry. Draco is being dragged away by the horse, "No, no, no, no!"

Harry jumps up and races after them, grabbing Dracos hands and pulling him, "Give me him!"

Draco’s screaming continues as the horse clings onto his boot. Harry pulls harder, and the boot slips off Draco's foot. They both go flying backward. 

The horse stalks back toward them and Harry jumps up, blocking the path, "Whoa, whoa! Easy boy, easy."

The horse is ducking, attempting to get around Harry, but Harry throws his arms out wide, "Hey, easy, boy. Easy." The horse slowly starts to calm and Harry smiles, "That's it. Now sit, sit!"

The horse groans but does as he's told. 

"What?!" Draco questions loudly. 

"Now drop the boot. Drop it." He says sternly.

The horse complies, though he doesn't look too happy about it. 

"Aw," Harry smiles, stepping in closer and gently rubbing the horse's nose, "You're such a good boy! Yes, you are. Are you tired from chasing the bad man all over the place?"

The horse nods his head in agreement.

"Excuse me?" Draco gasps. 

"Nobody appreciates you, do they?" Harry hugs the horse's neck carefully, "Do they?"

The horse neighs softly and presses in against Harry, who smiles. 

"Oh come on!" Draco exclaims, "He's a bad horse!"

"Oh, he's nothing but a big sweetheart." Harry corrects, smiling and petting the horse's nose again. He gently lifts the horse's head, and he can see a symbol with the horse's name on his harness. "Isn't that right, Ron?"

Ron neighs loudly in agreement. 

"You've got to be kidding me." Draco groans. Ron glares at Draco, who holds his hands up, eyes wide. 

"Look," Harry ignores Draco and addresses the horse, "Today is kind of the biggest day of my life and I need you not to get him arrested."

Ron sputters as Harry gently pulls Draco up and over to him. 

"Just for 24 hours!" Harry promises, "Then you can chase each other to your heart's content, okay?"

Draco sighs, and he can't believe he's actually doing this, but he holds out his hand. Ron huffs at him. 

Harry smiles, "Also it's my birthday, just so you know." He adds, innocently.

The horse huffs again, but sets a hoof in Draco's hand, and they shake. Harry smiles at them, but through the trees, he can see the city. His eyes widen and he walks toward it, leaving them behind, so he misses Ron smacking Draco in the stomach with his hoof. 

Harry runs out of the forest and towards the bridge. He stares at the city, at the castle up on the hill, and breathes softly, "Wow!"

Once he's sure Draco and Ron are behind him, he heads off toward the city. Harry enters the gates and he looks around with wide eyes. There are people everywhere, and purple banners with bright golden suns hang across the pathways. Linking the builds together are thick vines of green, bursting with flowers. Harry smiles and tries to move further in, only to wince and turn back, his hair is being trampled. Draco is picking up as much of it as he can, but it's not possible for them to carry it everywhere they go. 

Draco looks around and spots some children braiding each other's hair by the fountain. He smiles and whistles to get their attention. The girls look over and he holds up Harry's hair as an offering. The girls giggle and race over to them, bright smiles on their faces. 

Draco stays tucked down against a wall while the children braid Harry's hair, careful not to let any guards see him. A gasp forces him to look over, and his heart stutters in his chest at the sight he's greeted with. 

Harry's hair is braided up thickly, and Draco has no idea what kind of braid it is, but knows it must have taken some real effort on the children's part. They've also woven flowers throughout his hair, and they're beautiful. Harry's golden locks shine in the sunlight, barely avoiding brushing the ground as he does a twirl for the children, who giggle and clap. His cheeks are flushed with joy, "Thank you."

Draco can't help but stare, and Ron nudges him from one side while Hermione teasingly purrs on the other.

Draco pushes Ron back and shushes Hermione, just in time too, because Harry darts over to him and grabs his hand, pulling him out and into the festival. 

They visit different stands, Harry staring at the various things there before something new catches his eye and he runs on, his hand never leaving Draco's (which definitely doesn’t make him blush). 

Draco buys Harry his own little purple flag, with the golden sun in the middle. Harry smiles, brighter than any light, and holds it to his chest. Then he sees children coloring on the ground with chalk and runs over. Draco smiles and follows him. 

Harry draws the most elaborate drawing of the sun, with the purple around it. Only the purple also has people inside it, dancing and laughing, holding hands and kissing. Harry smiles down at his drawing, his arms purple up to his elbows. Draco laughs softly, but can't help the fond feeling in his chest. 

They run off when the guards approach, hiding in a sunken doorway, hands pressed over each other's mouths to stifle their giggles. 

Once the soldiers are gone, Draco takes Harry to the library, where Harry searches through book after book, the smile on his face getting impossibly wider. They glance through star maps, through a world atlas, through science books. 

They leave the library, and come back to the center of the city, where they step into a line to buy something to eat. Harry looks over at a large mosaic. His head tilts slightly as he takes in the image. 

It's of a man, a woman, and a baby. The man has wild black hair, shoulder length but sticking up at every angle, and a helplessly contagious smile. The woman has long, braided red hair, with some strands sticking out in the front, and her eyes are an electric, dark green. They look very similar to Harry’s eyes, in some ways, but that must be a coincidence. Many people must have green eyes. They both seem kind, and stand together proudly, looking at the child held in the women’s arms. The baby in their arms has their same pale complexion, and his eyes are the same vibrant green as his mother. However, the baby has golden hair, unlike either parent. 

Harry steps a little closer to the mosaic and he can hear a small girl say to her brother, as she sets a flower down at the images feet, "This is for the lost prince."

"That's King James and Queen Lily." Draco informs him, glancing over.

Harry nods, and he steps in closer again, looking at the tiling that makes up the baby boy in their arms. It seems like there’s something he’s forgetting, something important. 

A group of men with musical instruments walks by, and Harry turns, distracted. He smiles brightly as they begin to play. 

Draco turns around after purchasing their food to find Harry dancing to the music. He shakes his head fondly and smiles. 

Harry grins and reaches out his hand to pull a small child in, they dance together, and Draco thinks it's so cute that he might develop cavities. 

Once the boy is really into it, Harry reaches out and grabs another man, who he pulls into the circle and they dance as well. The man laughs, spinning Harry. Harry grins back and then starts pulling more and more people into the circle, anyone who stands close enough, or even looks remotely interested. Draco isn't sure how he's managing it, but everyone is smiling and looking like they're enjoying themselves. 

Harry holds out a hand for Draco and waves him in. Draco shakes his head, his heart beating too fast in his chest. 

Ron hip checks him towards Harry, but Draco ends up falling toward a woman who laughs and grabs his hand. She pulls him into the dance, and Draco allows himself to have a little fun. 

They're just about to change partners, and Harry reaches for him again, Draco reaches back, but before they can connect they're both caught up by someone else and whisked away from each other. They both share a grin, and a shrug. 

The music is picking up as the song gets closer to its ending, and Draco searches for Harry in the crowd of people here. Their eyes meet, and Draco swallows as he realizes that Harry has been searching for him too. Harry smiles and twirls over to Draco, away from his last dance partner, and this time, when they reach out, they connect. 

Harry twirls into Draco's arms and Draco has only a second to spin him and dip him down gracefully before the song is over. Everyone claps and they both smile at one another.

"To the boats!" A man calls, and Harry pulls away, excited. The sun was starting to set, and soon they would be releasing the lanterns. 

Draco smiles and gestures for Harry to follow him. They race down a winding path through the city to the harbor, where a small boat is waiting. Harry arches a brow and Draco smiles, gesturing for him to climb inside. Once they're both seated, Draco starts paddling the boat out into the water. 

Ron is watching them sadly from the dock, and Draco smiles a little, "Hey, Ron!"

The bag he throws hits the dock and spills open, apples rolling about. Ron neighs happily, then his eyes narrow. 

"What?" Draco asks, "I bought them!"

Ron nods and leans down to eat one. 

"Well, I bought most of them."

"Where are we going?" Harry asks, turning to Draco. 

"Best day of your life?" Draco smiles gently nudging Hermione from behind him and setting her on the floor of the boat, "I figured you should have a decent seat."

Draco paddles them out into the bay, where they can see the entire city. Once they find a good spot he lets the boat float there. He Glances over at Harry, who looks worried. "You okay?"

"I'm terrified." Harry admits, softly, reaching out to touch the water.

"Why?"

"I've been looking out a window for 18 years, dreaming about what it might feel like when those lights rise in the sky." Harry looks up at the sky, so dark now, "What if it's not everything I dreamed it would be?"

Draco smiles softly, "It will be."

"Mm." Harry smiles a little, but his eyebrows furrow, and he looks over at Draco, "And what if it is? What do I do then?"

"Well that's the good part, I guess." Draco's heart is beating wildly, like it's about to break through his sternum, "You get to go find a new dream."

Harry's face softens, and he really smiles now. They both look away from one another, and up at the sky. Neither realize they're hiding the same blush. 

* * *

Lily reaches out and gently adjusts her husband's necklace. It's a ceremonial piece, and they had both used to joke about it being so huge and gaudy that it may as well be the sun itself. She wants to bring up the joke now, but when she looks up at James, her breath catches in her throat. 

James's eyes are brimmed with tears, and he blinks when he sees her looking. Though he tries to hide them, all it does is make them fall. Lily closes her eyes and leans into her husband's chest. The pain in her heart spikes, and she can feel tears pricking against her own eyes. 

It's been 18 years now since they lost their son. They do this ceremony every year, but they have no idea if it actually reaches him. If he has any idea that it is for him. If he knows how badly they miss him and want him to come home.

James wraps his arms around her, and Lily realizes that she is crying softly. She reaches up and gently brushes away her tears, then she wipes away her husband’s. They have to be strong for each other. They have to trust that their boy will be found. 

James smiles softly at his wife, then he takes her hand. Together they go to the balcony, where their special lantern waits for them. It has the kingdom's insignia on it, the beautiful glowing sun. 

They each take a side and, gently, they release the lantern into the air, along with all their prayers for their sons safe return. 

* * *

Harry takes another flower from Draco's open palm and sets it into the water. He smiles as it floats off to join the others. He's about to drop another one, when he sees a light in the reflection of the water, and he jerks his head up to see the first lantern appear in the sky. 

Harry nearly capsizes the boat in his scramble to get toward the end of it, to get up as high as he can. Harry stares at the sky and breathes out softly, "All those days watching from the windows. All those years outside looking in. All that time never even knowing... Just how blind I've been."

Thousands of more lanterns rise up to follow the first, and Harry's heart speeds up, his eyes widening at the beautiful sight before him, "Now I'm here blinking in the starlight, now I'm here suddenly I see. Standing here it's all so clear. I'm where I'm meant to be."

Lanterns rise from the ships in the harbor, and soon the whole sky, Harry's entire field of vision, is filled with their shine. It looks like there are thousands of stars, so close all he has to do is reach out for them, "And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new."

Harry sighs softly, and he feels more happy than he ever has before, like he's finally pieced himself together, "And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything looks different..."

Light shines brightly behind him, and Harry turns to see Draco, holding two lanterns in his hands, a soft smile on his face. 

Harry's heart might stop beating all together as he whispers softly, "Now that I see you."

Harry sits down opposite Draco and smiles, then he reaches down and pulls out the satchel, "I have something for you too."

Draco stares at it blankly, then looks back up at Harry. 

"I should have given it to you before, but I was just scared. And the thing is," Harry smiles a little wider, "I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean?"

Draco reaches out and gently pushes the bag out of Harry's hands, back to the floor where it belongs, "I'm starting too."

Harry smiles and takes the lantern from Draco, and together they release them up into the sky. 

Draco stares at Harry as he watches the two lanterns rise up in the air and laughs softly, "All those days chasing down a daydream... All those years living in a blur, all that time never truly seeing things, the way they were."

Harry is leaning over the side of the boat now, and he grins widely as a lantern with the kingdom's insignia floats toward him. He pushes it back up into the sky, and Draco looks at the way he glows here in the middle of the bay and whispers softly to himself, "Now he's here shining in the starlight. Now he's here suddenly I know, if he's here it's crystal clear; I'm where I'm meant to go."

Draco can't help himself as he reaches out for Harry's hand. Harry looks down at their intertwined fingers and smiles beautifully, moving closer to Draco and reaching for his other hand.

They speak as one, staring at each other, because there isn't anything else they'd rather look at, "And at last I see the light."

"And it's like the fog has lifted," Draco smiles, squeezing Harry's hands. "And at last I see the light."

Harry leans in closer, "And it's like the sky is new."

Draco gravitates toward him, and nothing else matters as they sing together, "And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted..."

"All at once everything is different, now that I see you." They're breathing each other's air as they speak these last words, and Harry's eyes slip closed as Draco gently brushes his hair out of his face and cups his cheek, "Now that I see you."

Draco is just about to kiss Harry, something he wants more than anything else, when he sees the green light from the shore. He looks over and can see Goyle and Crabbe standing there, watching them. His eyes narrow, and they vanish behind some boulders, but he receives the message loud and clear. 

"Is..." Harry's eyes open slowly as Draco's hand falls from his cheek, "Is everything okay?"

Harry is glancing from Draco to the shore, and Draco shakes his head, and gathers Harry's hands in his, "Yes, of course. I just-"

Draco frowns, and paddles the boat toward the shore line, Harry is quiet, and looks both worried and confused. Once they hit land, Draco tosses himself out of the boat and grabs the satchel from the floor. "Harry, I'm sorry. Everything is fine. There's just something I have to take care of."

Harry smiles a little, but Draco notices how his hands tighten into fists, "Okay."

Draco smiles, "I'll be right back."

Draco can hear Harry mumble softly to the purring cat behind him, "It's okay, Hermione."

The man takes a deep breath and turns around the corner, forcing the biggest grin he can manage on his face. All he has to do is get through this, then he can go back to Harry. 

"Ah! There you are." Draco smiles, "I've been searching everywhere for you guys since we got separated! You know, those sideburns are coming in nicely, the scar looks good, you really rock it." 

Goyle glares at him from where he's whittling a stick into a point.

Draco clears his throat, "Anyway, I just wanted to say, I shouldn't have split. The crown is all yours. I'll miss ya, but I wish you all the best."

Draco turns around to leave but slams into Crabbe, and his heart stops, panic seizing him. Crabbe arches a brow, and Goyle speaks from behind him, "Holding out on us again, Salazar?"

Draco whips around, "What?"

"We heard you found something. Something much more valuable than a crown." Goyle stalks toward him, kicking the crown as he does, and now Draco knows he's in trouble, "We want him, instead."

The panic in Draco vanishes as he realizes Goyle means Harry. No one can have Harry, and he'll fight them with everything he has to keep him safe. 

* * *

Harry holds tightly to the boat, it's been awhile since Draco left, but Harry trusts him. He'll come back. 

A moment later Harry can see someone walking through the fog back towards him and he breathes a sigh of relief and steps forward, calling out, "I was starting to think you ran off with the crown and left me."

Suddenly the figure divides into two, and Harry backs up, startled. They step from the fog and Harry finds himself looking up at the two men that had chased them earlier. Their smiles are sharp, eyes glowing yellow in the darkness, "He did."

"What?" Harry can't believe it, even with the facts in front of him, "No! He wouldn't."

"Look for yourself." Goyle gestures to the water.

"Draco?" Harry carefully steps around them and looks out. He can see a boat there, and at the helm is Draco. Harry can see the crown in his hand even from here. "Draco!"

"Fair trade." Goyle huffs, reaching out and touching Harry's braid, "A crown for the boy with the magic hair."

Harry turns around to look at them, his heart racing. 

"How much do you think someone would pay?" Crabbe smirks, stepping in closer to Harry and pulling out a large sack, "To stay young and healthy forever?"

"No, please! No!" Harry turns and runs. He's smaller than they are, but he doesn't know where he's going. Can he possibly get away? "No!"

As he's running his braided hair gets caught in a fallen tree and he screams, pulling on it to get free, but it won't budge. 

Suddenly there's the sound of a scuffle, and what sounds like two bodies hitting the ground. "Harry?!"

"Father?" Harry whispers, and stops struggling. He moves back towards the piece of shore line he ran from, and now that he's moving backwards, his hair comes free easily. 

Once he rounds the turn, Harry can see his father, standing over the two other men, who are on the ground unconscious. His father is holding a branch and looks shocked. When he sees Harry, he calls out to him, dropping the branch, "Harry! My son!"

Harry runs toward his father, "Father!"

They collide, and Harry holds onto Severus tightly, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Harry shakes his head, then pulls back a little, "Father, how did you find me?"

"I was so worried about you," Severus is gently touching Harry's hair, pulling the flowers from the braid, "So I followed you, and I saw them attack you! And- let's go, quickly, before they wake up!"

Severus turns and runs into the forest, and Harry is about to follow, but he can't stop himself from looking back out at the water. His eyes find the boat that Draco is on. Draco... How could he just leave? 

Harry presses a hand against his chest, it feels like something inside him is shattering. He can feel the tears gathering in his eyes. Harry turns and looks at his father. Severus looks like he's sad for him, and when he holds out his arms, Harry runs to him. "You were right, father. You were right about everything."

"I know, son. I know." Severus pats Harry's hair softly.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes a bargain for Draco's life and the pub of thugs saves the day (not in that order).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was largely created using ao3 user Beaustiel’s Voltron/Klance fic titled "Tangled Up With You" based on Disney's Tangled (2010). I literally just took their fic and changed things to make it Drarry, but I did put a lot of work into rewriting the entire thing. BUT they mostly took the dialog and then wrote out the action exactly from the movie so I'm not taking their creative property, we're both taking Disney's. You should absolutely go read their fic, it's amazing, especially if you ship Klance. I just wanted a Drarry version.

A boat slams against the side of the stone wall and the guards lean over from their post to look down at it. One of the gasps, "Look! The crown!"

Draco wakes up slowly, his head feels groggy and he can taste blood in his mouth. He swipes his tongue across his teeth, glad that they're all still there. Then, everything crashes back down on him, "Harry."

He gasps, struggling against the rope that's holding him to the helm of the ship, "Harry!"

The guards rush the ship, and Draco yells to them, struggling to get free, "No, no! Wait! You don't understand!"

Ron, waiting on a dock a little further down, hears the commotion and looks over to see them dragging Draco away. Draco is struggling against them, trying to get back to the boat, or trying to get to the water. When he screams out, he sounds terrified, "Harry!"

Ron watches them go then stares out at the hazy shore line in the distance, worried for his friend. 

* * *

Draco paces his cell, like he has done all night. He runs his hands through his hair and balls them into fists. He can't sit still, all he can do is think about Harry. What has happened to him? What did those monsters do to him? Harry is too pure, too good to be around people like that. Draco should have protected him!

Draco grips the bars on the window of his cell and grits his teeth. He has to find a way out of here, he has to do something. 

The door opens, and Draco turns around to see the commander and two other soldiers waiting for him, "Let's get this over with, Slytherin."

"Where are we going?" Draco questions, because he can make a plan, he can get away, he can find Harry. 

The commander's face hardens. 

Draco reaches up and presses his fingers against his neck, realization causing panic in his mind, "Oh."

He won't be able to get free, he won't be able to save Harry, because today? Today he's going to die. 

* * *

"There." Severus says softly, plucking the last of the flowers from Harry's hair, "Just like it never happened."

Harry stares down at his hands, he can't bring himself to respond. 

Severus stands and heads toward the doorway, "Now, wash up for dinner. I'm making hazelnut soup."

It's not his favorite, but his father thinks it is and that should be a comfort, but nothing can comfort Harry right now. He bites hard on the inside of his cheek and doesn't look up. 

Severus sighs, "I really did try, Harry. I tried to warn you what was out there! The world is dark, and selfish, and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it."

After his father closes the curtains that seal off his room and walks away, Harry slowly opens his hands. He gently unfolds the little flag Draco had bought him yesterday. Harry stares down at it, his chest tight. 

Hermione purrs softly from beside him, trying to comfort him. At least his father had allowed him to keep the cat.

Harry smiles faintly at her then looks back at the cloth in his hands. He sighs and falls back onto his bed, bringing the small piece of fabric up and clutching it to his chest. Harry looks up at his ceiling, staring at all the paintings there. He blinks suddenly, is that-

Harry holds up the little piece of fabric and stares at the sun pattern on it, then he looks back up at the ceiling, then back at the fabric. Harry repeats this motion a few more times before slowly propping himself up with one arm to look more closely at the ceiling. 

As he stares at the paintings there, suddenly he sees it, in one of his drawings, the sun pattern is there. A pattern he didn't even know existed until yesterday, but it's there. Harry's eyes widen and he Glances around at the other paintings. More and more suns are hidden inside of his art, hundreds of them in this room alone. 

Harry stands up, staring around his room in shock, in wonder. Then, suddenly, it comes crashing back to him. 

Harry remembers seeing a baby mobile with the sun on it, bright and golden, hanging above him in a crib. He remembers looking over and seeing two hazy figures, one with wild black hair, the other with long red hair and green eyes, both smiling, their crowns shining in the light...

Harry remembers the mosaic, exactly how the King and Queen had looked. He remembers the baby, the baby that could have been...

Harry remembers placing the crown on his head, he remembers how right it felt, how it seemed like it was his...

Harry gasps and falls backwards against his desk, barely catching himself before he hits the floor. He brings a hand up to touch his forehead. His mind is spinning, but he's sure, he's sure.

* * *

Draco is being walked down the prison hallway. He knows he's failed, at least in the ways that matter. The one person he didn't want to let down, and he's left their life up to chance. 

Draco Glances to the side and sees Goyle and Crabbe in their own prison cell. He shakes his head, his eyes narrowing. Draco slams up against his guards, throwing them off of him. He uses all the force he has inside of him, all the pent up rage, all the fear. 

Once they hit the ground, Draco swings his arms around, while jumping up. They're still cuffed, but now he can reach through the cell, which he does. He grabs Crabbe by the shirt collar and slams him into the cell bars, growling, "How did you know about him? Tell me, now!"

"It wasn't us!" Crabbe groans, "It was the old man!"

"Old man?" Draco frowns a little, then he understands who Crabbe means. 

The guards finally regain their senses and grab Draco. Draco fights them with renewed strength, "No, no! Wait! You don't understand! He's in trouble! Please!"

* * *

"Harry?" Severus asks, "Harry, what's going on up there?"

Harry breathes harshly before slowly exiting his room.

"Are you alright?" Severus asks. 

"I'm the lost price." Harry whispers.

Severus groans, "Please speak up, Harry. You know how I hate the mumbling."

"I am the lost prince. Aren't I?" Harry asks, his face serious, eyes narrowed, "Did I mumble, father? Or should I even call you that?"

Severus's eyes widen, then he laughs, but it's fake, "Oh, Harry. Do you even hear yourself? Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?"

Severus goes to hug Harry, but Harry shoves him away, "It was you! It was all you!"

"Everything I did was to protect you." Severus's eyes narrow, and he isn't even pretending he doesn't know what Harry is talking about now. 

Harry snarls at him and shoves past him, walking down the stairs toward the main floor of the tower. He ignores Severus saying his name, "I've spent my entire life hiding from people who would use me for my powers?"

"Harry!" Severus nearly shouts. 

"When I should have been hiding from you!" Harry turns to him, a glare on his face. 

"Where will you go?" Severus questions, "He won't be there for you!"

Harry's heart stops beating then picks up double time, "What did you do to him?"

"That criminal?" A vicious smile appears in Severus's face, "He is to be hanged for his crimes."

Harry's jaw drops, and he's sure his heart isn't working right, "No!"

"Now, now, it's alright." Severus reaches out to gently touch Harry's hair, "All of this is as it should be."

Harry grabs Severus's wrist tightly, " **No!** You were wrong about the world. You were wrong about me! And I will never let you use my hair again!"

Severus finally manages to yank himself from Harry's grasp, and he stumbles backwards, colliding with the mirror. It shatters to pieces as it hits the ground. 

Harry squares his shoulders and turns away from Severus, towards the window. If he's fast, maybe he can make it to Draco. If he explains who he is, and what happened, they'll let Draco go. 

"You want me to be the bad guy?" Severus snarls from behind Harry, "Fine. Now I'm the bad guy."

* * *

Draco is still struggling against the guards, but he has no idea how he's going to get out of this one. 

He glances over, and in a small alcove he sees a little unicorn. He does a double-take, to be sure it's real. It looks, well, it looks like the ones he remembers Hagrid from the tavern having. 

Suddenly the doors in the hallway slam closed. The guards whirl around, shocked. The commander stomps up to the door and pounds his fist against it, "What's this? Open up!"

The small window opens and Sirius peers in, "What's the password?"

"What?" The commander hisses.

"Nope!"

"Open this door!"

Sirius laughs, "Not even close!"

"You have three seconds!" The commander shrieks. 

"One!" The guard to Dracos left vanishes up into the rafters. They both look up to see Ginny there, already tying him up. 

"Two!" The second guard is pulled into the side door that opens suddenly. Draco blinks and realizes that now it's just him and the commander in the hallway. 

"Three-" the commander turns around, and he too realizes that it is just him and Draco in the hall. "What the-"

He's facing Draco so he doesn't see the door open and Neville steps inside. The man holds up a frying pan, then smacks the commander on the back of the head with it. 

He hits the ground and Draco grins at Neville, "Frying pans! Who knew right?"

The door behind them is broken down, and Neville drags Draco through the door to their right. They run down the hallway and past Percy, who stops the guards. Draco isn't quite sure what sort of mime things he's doing to distract them, but it seems to be working. 

Neville leads him through the castle prison rooms with ease, and Draco should find that more concerning then he does. They burst out into the courtyard, and for a moment Draco thinks they're home free. 

However, guards start spilling down the stairs and Draco shrieks a little, looking around for another way out of here. 

Ginny comes up beside him and nudges his shoulder, "Head down."

Draco copies the movement, "Head down."

"Arms in." Ginny brings his elbows close to his body. 

"Arms in."

"Knees apart."

"Knees apart." Draco frowns, "Knees apart? Why- why do I need to keep my knees apart?"

Before he can get an answer from Ginny, a large weight lands on the back of the cart Draco didn't even realize he was standing on. Draco screams as he flies into the air, but somehow his body manages to stay in the position Ginny had placed him into. 

Draco lands on Ron's back, all the way up on the top of the wall, his scream finally fizzling out as the horse neighs happily at him. 

"Ron? You brought them here?"

The horse nods, he even looks smug about it. 

"Thank you." The horse nods again, and Draco continues, "No really, thank you. I feel like this whole time we've just been misunderstanding each other and we're really just-"

Ron gives him a bored expression and huffs.

"Yeah, you're right. We should go." 

They burst forward just as the door behind them swings open and guards behind to spill onto the wall. Arrows fly past Dracos's head, but Ron weaves them through expertly. 

More guards are coming from the opposite side, but Ron doesn't slow down. In fact, the horse speeds up. "Ron," Draco warns, "Ron!"

Ron leaps from the wall and over the building beside the castle, sliding down the roof and landing on the ground below. Draco is shocked, but Ron instantly takes off running, tearing through the city. They get out to the bridge that connects the town with the forest, and Draco leans down to speak to the horse, "Alright, buddy. Let's see how fast you can run."

Ron picks up speed and they sprint through the first, weaving between the trees, and leaping over anything blocking their path. Draco is surprised for a moment that he remembers the way, then realizes he isn't, of course he remembers. How could he ever forget?

They burst into the clearing and Draco stumbles from Ron's back, running to the tower. The sky is dark here, like it's about to rain, "Harry! Harry!" He calls, "Let down your hair!"

There's no response, and Draco doesn't have his arrows, but he doesn't care. He grips onto the bricks, willing to climb the tower with his hands. 

Suddenly he hears the window open, and Harry's brilliant golden hair flies from the window down to him. He smiles widely, Harry is okay! 

Draco climbs up his hair, stronger than any rope, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Everything is going to be okay. Draco pulls himself through the window, knocking into the wall as he stumbles into the room, "Harry, I thought I'd never see you again-" 

His eyes widen as he takes in the sight of Harry chained to the floor. A cloth is tied around his face tightly, gagging him. His eyes are rimmed with red, like he's been crying, and purple bruises mar the dark skin on his arms. He's struggling hard against the chain holding him down, eyes wide, desperately trying to speak to Draco. 

Before Draco can understand what's happening, he feels the sharp tip of a blade slide into his side. He groans loudly as it digs in deep, and it's twisted once it's buried inside. Draco falls to the floor as it pulls back out, and he can feel blood instantly pour from the wound. 

Draco can hear Harry screaming for him through his gag, and he covers the stab wound with his hands, trying to stop the bleeding. 

"Now look what you've done, Harry." A dangerous voice says from above Draco, "Oh don't worry, son. Our secret will die with him."

Draco groans, the hand on his wound isn't helping much, blood is still pooling around him. He reaches out towards Harry, his vision already a little blurry.

"And as for us?" Severus laughs, moving to grab the chains holding Harry, "We are going where no one will ever find you again!"

Harry pulls against Severus, trying to get closer to Draco. He can save him, he can.

Severus is much stronger though, and he pulls Harry back towards the secret passage in the floor, Harry struggles, but is no match bound as he is. 

"NO!" Hermione screeches, running toward Severus and clawing at his legs viciously. 

Severus growls and kicks her, knocking her across the room and onto the floor, where she groans but does not stand up. 

"Harry, really!" Severus yanks him closer, "Enough already! Stop fighting me!"

Harry struggles and manages to gain some distance, his gag falling off his face, "No! I won't stop! For every minute of the rest of my life I will fight! I will never stop trying to get away from you!"

Severus bares his teeth at Harry, pulling tighter on the chains.

"But," Harry breathes harshly, "If you let me save him, I will go with you."

"No." Draco gasps, reaching out again, bathed in the red of his own blood, "Harry, no."

"I'll never run. I'll never try to escape," Harry promises, he's desperate now. He doesn't know how much time Draco has left, "Just let me heal him, and you and I will be together. Forever. Just like you want! Everything will be the way it was. I promise. Just like you want. Just let me heal him."

Severus narrows his eyes, then slowly nods his head. He binds Draco to the staircase with the chains before letting Harry out of his. 

Harry scrambles to get to him, "Draco!"

Draco coughs wetly, his hands pressed against his wound. Harry gently moves his hand aside and his heart flutters painfully at the sight of the injury. 

"God. I am so sorry. Everything is going to be okay though." He grabs a handful of his hair and brings it toward Draco. 

Draco gently pushes him back, "No, Harry."

"I promise!" Harry pleads, "You have to trust me, please."

"No." Draco winces, looking up at him, "I can't let you do this."

Harry can feel the tears in his eyes, "And I can't let you die."

"But if you do this, then you will die."

Harry smiles weakly and gently presses his fingertips to Dracos cheek, "Hey. It's going to be alright."

Draco stares up at him, and can't help but smile back, leaning slightly into Harry's touch.

Harry is about to start the song when Draco speaks, "Harry? Wait."

Harry looks back up at Draco. Draco smiles again, softly, and reaches up to gently brush Harry's hair from his face. There's blood on his hand, but Harry doesn't care. Draco gently runs his fingers through Harry's hair, then suddenly he grabs it in one bunch. Before Harry can realize what's happening, Draco brings his other hand up, and with a broken piece of mirror that has been left sitting on the floor, Draco slices through Harry's hair. 

"Draco!?" Harry questions, startled. He reaches up and touches his hair, now shoulder length. "What did you do?!"

"No!" Severus screams from the other side of the tower. 

Harry clutches at the cut off part of his hair on the ground, watches as the golden strands start to fizzle to black. 

"No!" Severus scoops up the hair too, but it's turning black much too rapidly, "What have you done?! What have you done?!"

Harry stares as Severus shrivels with age before him. His hair turns white and his skin wrinkles, his body shrinking in on itself. Severus screams and runs to the broken mirror on the ground. 

"No! No!" Severus pulls the hood of his cloak over his face, screaming as he stands, in some kind of strange agony. Harry watches him in horror as he nears the window. 

Hermione sees him getting closer, and once he's nearly there, she darts behind him, tripping him and knocking him off balance. 

Severus falls backwards, out the window, screaming. Harry isn't sure if he should reach for him or not. His screams stop before he even hits the forest floor. 

Breathing hard, Harry finally looks away from the window and back at Draco, who has collapsed on the floor, his eyes closed. 

Harry pulls his head into his lap, "No, no, no, no. Draco? Draco!"

Draco coughs softly, his eyelids barely fluttering open. 

"Look at me!" Harry begs, "I'm right here. Don't go, please stay with me."

Harry grabs Draco's hand and presses it to his now black hair, he's nearly crying, "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine-"

"Harry," Draco breathes softly, his hands coming up to cup Harry's cheek.

"What?" Harry looks down at him, fighting to keep the tears at bay. 

Draco smiles, faintly, weakly, and whispers, "You were my new dream."

Harry is crying when he replies, "And you were mine."

Draco's eyes slip closed, and Harry stares at him as his chest stops rising, as his breath stops coming. Draco's hand slowly drops from Harry's face and hits the floor with a thud. 

The tears fall freely now as Harry cradles his face, whispering softly, "Heal what has been hurt, change the Fates' design, save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."

Harry presses his forehead against Draco's, a tear dropping down and falling on the other man's cheek. Harry lets his eyes close as he cries. 

A bright light shines near him, and Harry's eyes open. He turns his head and looks down at Draco's side, where the wound is. A light, shining as bright as the sun, as bright as his hair once did, glows from the wound. Harry watches as it grows, consuming the room, spreading in all directions before opening up like a flower. 

Slowly, the light dims, and as Harry watches it fade, Draco stirs in his arms, "Harry...?"

Harry gasps, "Draco?"

Draco squints up at him, breathing softly, "Did I ever tell you I have a thing for dark haired men?"

Harry laughs, his chest filling with happiness, "Draco!"

Harry throws himself into Draco's arms, and Draco catches him easily, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry's middle and holding him close, breathing him in. Harry laughs into his neck, more tears finding their way past his eyes. 

Slowly they pull apart and look at one another. Draco is okay, and he's here, with Harry. He came all this way to be here, not for some crown, but for Harry himself. Harry smiles widely and grips onto the collar of Draco's jacket, pulling him in. Their lips meet easily, slotted together perfectly, just like they should be. Draco's hands pull Harry in closer, like he can't stand to have even an inch of space separating them. 

They kiss, passionately, and Harry knows that they'll spend the rest of their lives doing everything else exactly like this. 

* * *

King James and Queen Lily are together in the study, looking over books, when the guard bursts in. His face is open and shocked. 

The two look up at him, confused. 

"The- the prince." The guard manages to stutter. 

They share a look of shock, because he can't be serious, can he?

The guard simply nods his head and gestures for them to go.

They drop the books and race out of the room, down the hall and out towards the balcony that overlooks the kingdom. Just before they reach the door, they pause, looking at one another. 

James takes a deep breath and grabs his wife's hand. Together they push the doors open. 

Outside, stand two men. They're holding hands, looking down at the grounds below. They turn when the doors open. The shorter man has on tight black pants, and a flowing red tunic, his hair is black, and rests just passed his shoulders. It's cut unevenly, so some of it is a bit shorter in front, but it all stands at wild angles. It doesn't look bad though, in fact, it suits him. His skin is beautifully dark brown, with only a small scar on his forehead, and his eyes were a startling emerald. They stared towards the King and Queen in wonder through cracked glasses.

The man beside him is slightly taller, and more muscularly, but still lean. His clothing is wrinkled, like it was washed hastily. There's a cut down the side of the fabric of his green jacket, and when he moves they can see that the tear is in his grey under shirt as well. His hair is white and short, pushed backwards from his forehead. His skin is porcelain and his eyes are clear grey. 

Slowly, the taller man pushes the other closer. King James and Queen Lily step onto the balcony, moving in closer to the boy. 

Once she's close enough, Lily reaches out, softly touching her finger tips to her son's cheek. She laughs softly, tears filling her eyes. Harry steps in closer to her, tears in his eyes as well.

Lily wraps her arms around him and pulls him in close, hugging him to her tightly. Harry wraps his arms around his mother, pressing his face into her shoulder. 

He looks up to see his father, his real father, James looking down at the two of them. He's smiling, and he's crying too. James wraps his arms around them both and together, the three of them sink to the ground on the balcony. 

Draco watches them, smiling softly. He can hardly believe that he's part of what made this possible. 

Lily looks up at him and holds her hand out, Draco smiles a little wider and takes it. Before he realizes what's happening, she pulls him down into their hug, into their family. 

* * *

"Well!" Draco smiles, leaning away from the children, "You can imagine what happened next."

"Tell us, Draco!" One little girl cries.

Draco smiles, "The kingdom rejoiced! For their lost prince had returned. The party lasted for an entire week, and honestly? I don't remember most of it."

The children laugh, pressing their small hands to their mouths. 

"Dreams came true all over the place" Draco exclaims, "Remember Ginny? She went on to be the most famous quidditch in the world, if you can believe it. And Neville? Well, he eventually found true love."

They all coo softly at that.

"As for Percy, the mime? I assume he's happy. He's never told me otherwise."

Laughter breaks out among the children at Draco's joke. 

"Thanks to Ron, crime in the kingdom disappeared almost over night. As did most of the apples."

One of the kids seems to be about to question him, so Draco hurries on, "Hermione? She never changed."

They all laugh about that, even Draco. 

"At last, Harry was home, and he finally had a real family. He was a prince worth waiting for. Beloved by all, he led his kingdom with all the grace and wisdom that his parents did before him."

"What about you?" An impatient child asks.

Draco smirks, "And as for me, I started going by Draco again. I gave up thieving and turned it all around. But I know what the big question is."

The children all lean in close to Draco, holding their breath.

"Did Harry and I ever get married?" Draco smiles, "Well, I'm pleased to tell you that, after years and years of asking and asking... I finally said yes."

Harry huffs a laugh and moves beside his husband, resting a hand on his shoulder, "Draco."

Draco looks away from the children and up at Harry, still as beautiful as the day he first saw him. The crown of jewels decorating his dark hair, "Alright, I asked him."

Harry looks out at the children, "And we're living happily ever after."

Draco reaches up and sets his hand on top of Harry's, smiling widely, "Yes. We are."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
